What True power Really Is!
by dandamanzx
Summary: X has been told that he houses limitless potential. When Sigma returns more powerful than ever, will X be able to unlock this potential when the fate of the world is once again placed on his shoulders? Rated for violence. Chapter 12 finally up!
1. Pushed to the limits

Alright! My second story and third submission! Enjoy.

What True Power Really Is!

-

"Give up yet, X?" Sigma taunted his damaged opponent, standing less than twenty feet away, heavily damaged.

X snarled and charged Sigma. Less than a foot away, X jumped up to meet him, but Sigma backhanded the blue bomber with a giant fist, sending him flying into the building next to him. X plowed through the drywall and cement of the wall, and finally crashed to a tiled floor. Another hole in the wall was made with a loud explosion. Sigma stepped through the hole casually and approached his nemesis whom was sprawled out on the floor. Several cuts and many cracks in X's azure armor, a lightly cracked head gem, and a trickle of oil out of the corner of his mouth indicated that X was in bad shape.

**Warning! Warning! Systems damage critical! Auto-repair systems unable to repair systems efficiently!**

X's internal systems were screaming warnings into his ear.

_I know, I know!_ X subconsciously told his internal systems. _Just give me a quick overview of my primary combat systems! _

**Neural circuits: Operating normally**

**Fusion reactor: Overheating! Further energy usage is not advised**

**X-buster: All systems overheated. Buster damaged and not usable**

**Armor: Warning! Armor integrity failing! Several breaks and lacerations detected! Further strain may result in complete collapse of armor!**

**Dash systems: Operating within acceptable parameters. Armor damage may result in problems while accelerating.**

This meant that if X took many more hits, he was a goner. His energy was nearly depleted, his buster was cooked, and his dash systems could go at any time. X was in some hot water if he kept fighting. Unfortunately, backing down was not an option when it came to fighting Sigma. If X backed down or was destroyed, nobody would be able to stop Sigma. Zero had been put into stasis a month ago, and Axl didn't have enough experience with this sort of thing.

X grunted in pain as he rolled over into his stomach, and struggled into a kneeling position. He stood up for a mere few second, and then collapsed onto his knees in pain.

_Damn! This is not good! I've got to do something!_ X thought as he continued to attempt to stand up, but failed again.

Sigma saw X's feeble attempts to stand, and laughed sinisterly. "What's the matter X? Your old circuits finally giving out? You should have known that you'd lose to me someday! I'm going to crush you in my fist for your arrogance! For all the times you've humiliated me!!" Sigma roared as he slowly walked toward the blue maverick hunter.

"I might lose someday Sigma…" X finally managed to stay standing "But it won't be today! I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you!"

**Warning! Further combat may result in extreme damage to internal systems!**

_I know! Now shut up! _Xbarked at his systems in his head. They complied.

X shook off the warnings of his internal systems, and ran at Sigma with a loud war cry. Big mistake. Sigma merely grabbed X at the throat, lifted him into the air, and began to crush his neck in his grasp.

X made one last attempt to fight back. He withdrew his hand into his arm, replacing it with a buster barrel, and pointed it at Sigma's face. Sigma didn't seem fazed by this at all, and they both knew why.

Sure enough, when X attempted to fire, the arm cannon backfired, blowing several holes in X's forearm. X screamed in pain, but was stopped abruptly as Sigma tightened his grip around the blue bombers throat. With his hand that wasn't destroyed, he attempted to pry sigma's grip away, but Sigma only tightened his grip even more. Sigma smiled evilly at X's near demise.

X knew he had lost now. X had finally lost against Sigma. He had failed everyone, all because he wasn't strong enough. With the last of his strength, he rasped out three final words.

…

"Computer… end s-simulation."

Sigma disappeared, and X fell to the floor with a resounding clank. The ruined building they were in also disappeared and was replaced with the inside of the Hunter Base's training simulation room.

The last thing X heard was a familiar voice calling out his name.

"X! X!!"

Then everything went black.

…

_Why am I still fighting? If I'm just going to fail and people get hurt anyway, then what's the point?_

X was floating in nowhere, completely surrounded by darkness. The only things that he could hear were his own thoughts, and the only thing he could see was his own nose when he looked down.

"I'm so weak… If I ever blew it like that like that in the battlefield, it would be all over. Sigma could easily crush the world in his hand. I've become too weak to stop him… What do I do? If I can't even keep the 

ones I love safe… then what reason is there to go on?" X thought out loud. He was about to give up on the life he knew was barely hanging onto, when he heard a very faint voice behind him.

"x… X…"

"Huh? Who's there?" X called out to the voice.

"X. I'm very disappointed in you." Said the gentle, elderly voice as a glowing silhouette of Dr. Thomas Light appeared a few feet from X.

"Dr. Light! ...you're right to be disappointed in me. I know it was just a simulation, but it was set to real life statistics of Sigma. If that had been a real life situation-"

"X!" The elderly doctor interrupted.

"Doctor?"

"That's not why I'm disappointed."

"I-it's not!?" X stammered.

"No. I'm disappointed because you would so willingly give up on life after one defeat."

"But doctor, I was weak! If I'm weak, then how-"

"You are not weak, X."

"Then why couldn't I beat Sigma?!"

"X… I designed you to have limitless potential. Of course you're not weak. You couldn't defeat Sigma because you lack _resolve_."

"Resolve? What does that have to do with my supposed limitless potential?"

"When you began to think that you had to stop fighting in order to attain peace, your fighting resolve crumbled. When you lack resolve, you can't fight nearly as well."

"So, in order to unlock my limitless potential, I need to keep fighting? I need to believe that fighting will solve all the world's problems? But Doctor, you and I both know that fighting is wrong! We should look for peaceful solutions as opposed to just blindly charging out and tearing people's lives apart!"

The doctor clutched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "There was a time when I thought the same way, X. But then I learned the hard way that violent actions cannot be solved with peaceful solutions. Those who fight all have a cause they fight for, and that gives them resolve. It gives them the determination to fight for their own cause. Even Sigma has a cause he fights for. It may be twisted and corrupted, but it still gives him the motivation to keep coming back again and again."

X took a moment to take in what the Doctor had just told him. He thought hard about what he was going to say next, and came up with what little he thought he could say.

"You're right Doctor Light. I need to pick myself up and face the fact that mavericks can't be negotiated with. I don't want to believe it, but it's the sad truth. I'll tell you again what I told you before. I'll use this limitless power to fight for justice! To fight for hope!"

Dr. Light closed his eyes and smiled. "And I still believe it to be so. But I'm afraid It's not that simple. Your potential won't unlock itself that easily."

"Wha!? Then how do I do it!?"

"The answer will come to you soon enough, X, but it is something you must figure out on your own."

The doctor slowly began to fade out of existence.

"Doctor!" X cried hoping to keep him there.

"X… you are the world's one true hope. Always remember that. Now, I think it's time for you to wake up…"

The doctor faded completely.

"DOCTOR!!" X cried as a bright light enveloped him.

…

"I think he's coming to!" a voice said as X found himself lying on a soft bed. From a soft beeping beside him, he guessed that he was in the Med. Lab, and Lifesaver had repaired him, or was in the repair process. X slowly managed to open his eyes to blurred vision. He blinked a couple times and his vision focused to see a black and red armored reploid with a cross-shaped scar on his face hovering over him.

"Axl?" X managed to croak weakly. He looked down to see that his armor had been removed, and he wore only the light blue jumpsuit that was worn under his armor and fit tightly to his synthetic skin.

He looked back up to see Axl still standing over him with a smile on his young face.

"Welcome back X. How do ya feel?" The new-generation prototype asked

"Ow." X stated simply.

"I see. Kinda figures. You were nearly scrapped after that simulation. What were you thinking, putting yourself in that kind of danger?"

"Ask me later when my head's not so sore." X said groggily.

"Heh, alright then." Axl said as he sat down in the chair next to X's bed.

"Well, it looks like you're finally up." said Lifesaver as he walked over to the bed.

"Yeah… How long have I been out?" X asked.

"Eight days. You gave us quite a scare, X. You really should be thanking Axl here. He single-handedly carried your unconscious body all the way up here from the training room, and refused to leave your side even for a second. I had to force him down to the mess hall to keep him fed, and he was called for missions which he had no choice but to accept, but other than that he stayed right in that chair. He even came back from a mission badly damaged, and the first thing he asked upon arriving here was 'how's X?'. You've got a true friend in him, X."

X looked over to Axl in disbelief. "Axl, you…you really did that for me?"

Axl smiled and said "Of course, X. What else're friends for?"

X smiled and rested his brown-haired head back on the pillow.

"Thank you, Axl. You really are a true friend."

Axl's smile only widened at that. Even lifesaver was touched at this display of friendship, but then said

"X, you should get some rest. Some of your minor systems need to heal."

"I'll still be here when you wake up, X. Don't worry." added Axl.

X nodded and closed his eyes. He pondered what Dr. Light had told him. Would he be able to awaken his true power? He had to if he was going to be able to protect his friends. _I'm going to find a way to unlock my potential no matter what!_ X thought as he drifted to sleep.

-

Whew! Took me three hours to type this up. Man I'm slow. Oh, well. Please review!!


	2. A true friend

This chapter will not have much fighting in it. It'll probably be just for character development.sigh why are people not reviewing my stories? Oh, well. Here's chapter 2!

What True Power Really Is!

-

X opened his eyes to find himself in the familiar white glow of Lifesaver's medical lab. He was still in the soft bed he had regained consciousness on just- wait, how long had he been asleep? He looked at the clock beside him, and it had been thirteen hours since he had fallen asleep. He looked down to find that he was still in naught but his light blue jumpsuit, and had several sheets from his upper torso down. X then remembered the black armored friend that had hauled his sorry carcass all the way to his bed eight-err… nine days ago, and had hardly left his side since. Sure enough and true to his promise, there was Axl. Snoozing on a chair to the right of the bed, his hands laced behind his head as a make-shift pillow.

He smiled at the young reploid, then closed his eyes to run a systems check.

**Neural circuits: operating at maximum efficiency**

**Fusion reactor: temperature normal, energy output normal**

**X-Buster: offline. All systems normal**

**Armor: unknown. Currently removed for maintenance.**

X made a quick mental note to ask about that later.

**Dash systems: offline. All systems normal**

**Arms: condition: good. No damage detected**

**Torso: condition: good. No damage detected**

**Legs: condition: good. No damage detected, though strain is not advised**

_You always say that._ X subconsciously told his on-board systems.

_How's the hair?_

**Looking good.**

X couldn't help but laugh at Dr. Light's programming. Had he done that on purpose? X opened his eyes back up to the bright room, but noticed something missing. He looked to his right to find an empty chair where Axl had been.

_Lifesaver probably dragged him to breakfast while I was checking my systems._ X figured.

X still felt a little tired, and fell back asleep a few moments later.

"X…X!"

X awoke with a start from Axl's voice.

"Axl, what the-"

X stopped when he saw that Axl was carrying a tray with food on it

"-heck is that?" X continued

Axl smiled brightly and set the tray with freshly cooked eggs, toast, a banana, and a mug of fresh coffee on X's lap.

"Breakfast! Fresh from the mess hall. Even chef's been worried about you, so when he heard from me that you were up, he made this especially for you."

"Axl, you didn't need to bring me breakfast…"

"I know I didn't need to, but I wanted to."

X beamed up at the young hunter before picking up a fork and digging into his eggs. Technically, reploids didn't need to eat, but it was an efficient way to get energy, and most reploids enjoyed eating like humans could.

Axl turned and started walking to the door and said "I' gonna grab some chow too. Be back later, X!"

"K! Later Axl." X said with a mouthful of toast.

In a mere few minutes, X had scarffed down the breakfast Axl had brought him, and was sitting up and stretching. Lifesaver, who was working at his desk, saw this and walked over to X's bed.

"Good morning, X. I trust that you're feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for the fix. Erm, where's my armor?"

"We've already fixed it up and sent it back to your quarters, which you're free to return to now. You may leave any time you wish."

Hearing this, X turned on the bed placing his feet on the floor and stood up.

"Thanks, Lifesaver. If Axl comes back, tell him I'll be on the roof."

"X! Hold on. I'm placing you off duty for three more days to make sure you're up to snuff before you go nearly scrapping yourself again."

"Three days!?"

"Yes. No missions, no training, and no sparring. I'm not going to confine you to HQ though."

"…bah, whatever. Later." X walked out of the med. lab.

Before going to the roof, X made a side-trip to his quarters to change. He donned a dark blue hooded sweatshirt, a pair of khaki pants, and some white sneakers over his skin-tight light blue jumpsuit. Before leaving, X opened up the protected section of his wardrobe containing his armor, and checked to make sure it was all there. Helmet, gauntlets, chest armor, pelvic guard, and boots. Everything was in place. Douglas had even polished it for him. X smiled, closed the wardrobe, and left his quarters for the roof.

Axl had just made a side trip to his quarters to change into a black t-shirt and jeans over his gray jumpsuit, and was headed back to the medical lab to see X. He entered the room to find X's bed empty.

"Lifesaver, where's X?"

"I discharged him a little while ago. He said he was going to the roof."

The roof? X only goes to the roof when something's bugging him.

Axl nodded to Lifesaver in acknowledgement, and ran out the door. He climbed the stairwell op to the roof, opened up the door, and sure enough, X was there looking toward the morning sun.

"Lifesaver told me you'd be here." Axl said to X, who didn't turn around.

Axl walked up and stood beside hid century-old friend and asked "Everything okay?"

X was silent for a moment, but then said "You know, I've never agreed with your trigger-happy ways…"

"Is that what this about? Look, I know you may disagree with my attitude, but-"

"… but I'm starting to think you were right all along."

"-how I deal with-wait, WHAT!?"

The young hunter was shocked at what had escaped X's synthetic lips.

"You've been right all along. Mavericks can't be negotiated with. Do you know why?"

"Cause they're so damn psycho?"

"Heh, not exactly. Mavericks can't be negotiated with because they're determined to fight for their cause. They believe their cause is right, and we believe our cause is right. That creates conflict, and then fighting breaks out. Once that happens, the time for negotiations is long past. I realize that my duty is to fight for peace. And… I'm okay with that. I'll gladly continue to fight for the peace that I've dreamed about for years."

Axl stood in awe at what X had told him, and came to a conclusion.

"What kind of medication did Lifesaver give you!?"

He expected X to be extremely annoyed at this, but instead X burst out laughing.

"I know! Seems that way doesn't it? Definitely not what I'd usually say. But it wasn't the medication."

"Then something about the simulation?"

"Sort of. But mostly, It was because of a dream I had when I was out cold."

"What kind of dream?"

"Well, I was just sort of… floating in nowhere. Then Dr. Light showed up and 'enlightened' me about some things. Then he faded away, and I woke up with you hovering over me."

"So… what do you mean by all of this?"

X smiled. "I mean that I'll probably never be as trigger-happy as you, but from now on, I'll fight with passion. I'll fight for the cause I believe in without any second thoughts!" he said with determination.

Axl was caught off guard by what happened next. X's emerald eyes began to glow harshly, and his left hand started to cast a blue aura and get brighter. Then, as quickly as it began it stopped. X's eyes returned to normal, and the aura faded. X noticed that Axl was looking at him with wide eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" asked the no-longer glowing X.

"Y-your eyes… and your hand, t-they just started glowing!"

"What!? But that hasn't happened since…"

Flashback-

X was standing in the control room of a large missile base, and its contents had been launched at his own city due to the treachery of the former commander Sigma, now turned maverick at his own accord.

He was standing only a few feet from Sigma grunting and choking in pain with a detached right arm, and Sigma's beam saber thrust through his abdomen.

"You invited all of this upon yourself, X. Limitless potential, and limitless danger both lie within you!" Sigma stated.

"Is this the end?" Sigma said as he stared at X whose wound was now sparking off electricity. "Not at all. It is the beginning; the beginning of my new world!" Another missile blasted off at that instant.

At that moment, X began to recall the first moments of activation, and Dr. Light's words before he sealed him in a capsule. Then, something inside X snapped, and his eyes, head gem, and left hand began 

to glow fiercely. X found new and incredible strength flowing through him, and began moving forward along Sigma's blade.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

X punched Sigma with the glowing hand in the chest, throwing both of them backwards, and sliding X off Sigma's blade. X landed, then lunged at the traitor.

"SIGMAAAAA!!"

X's glowing, super-heated hand grabbed Sigma at the face, then squeezed, clawing purple marks over Sigma's eyes.

"X!!" Sigma cried out in rage.

Then, X felt that there was something wrong. His new power had drained away. Then he felt his normal power fading as well.

"Sig…ma…"

Then everything went black.

End flashback-

"Man… I knew sigma was scum, but that's just beyond sick." said Axl who was shocked at what X had told him.

"I know, and that's why I have to stop him. It's hard to believe that he was able to come back after the Jakob incident, but this time I'm gonna stop him once and for all! I'm going to find a way to tap into my hidden powers, and put an end to the maverick threat permanently!"

"And I'll be there fighting alongside you, X. For when that day comes, you have a friend and an ally in me."

"And I couldn't ask for a better one, Axl." said X as he held up an arm.

Both he and Axl smiled as they locked elbows, just as X and Zero had used to.

"We'll face it together!

-

And there's chapter 2! There'll be more character development in the next chapter, but I promise more action in later chapters. There'll be some XxAlia and a bit of AxlxPallette next chapter, so fans of that may now be overjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Signas's cure

I'm back! I've finally got reviews!! Thanks for your suggestions, MungoJerry. Luckily for you, this is more character development. As for X getting 'pwned' by Sigma, remember he lacked resolve? (Or he didn't have his ultimate armor.) And it wouldn't be good training for real life situations if the simulation holograms didn't inflict actual damage! And X killed Sigma 8 times, not 7. Now, here's chapter 3!

What True Power Really Is!

-

X was walking down the hallway to the base's lounge as he mulled over the fact that he wasn't allowed to go into combat for three days. Three freaking days! X felt fine… no, he felt better than fine! Since his conversation with Axl, he felt empowered, both physically and mentally. He felt like he could punch through five durasteel walls if he wanted to, but he wasn't about to test that theory.

"Ah, X! How are you feeling?" said Commander Signas as he walked past X in the hallway.

X merely grunted and kept walking, leaving a confused Signas in his wake. Signas knew about X's three days of no-combat restrictions, but didn't expect X to be so jittery about it. If anything, he thought X would be glad to not be sent into what he would normally consider 'senseless violence.'

_Maybe X had a change of heart… If that's the case, then he's gonna go crazy being cooped up here for three days… I've got to keep him occupied somehow._ Thought the large black-armored Maverick Hunter commander as his hyper-advanced CPU began formulating a plan.

Signas returned to the command center to find his pink-armored navigator Alia hard at work, as per usual. He walked over to her console, yet she didn't seem to notice.

"Alia, I have an assignment for you." Signas said.

"An assignment, sir?" said Alia, prying herself from her console and swiveling her chair to face him.

"Yes. Your new assignment is to accompany X for the next few days." Replied the commander.

"T-to accompany X!?" Alia stuttered and began to blush. "Why?"

"X has been prohibited to engage in combat for three days, and when I passed him in the hallway, he seemed jittery and frustrated. I'm worried that he'll go crazy in these three days, so I'm assigning you to keep him busy as often as possible. Take him shopping, to a movie, anything to take his mind off things." Signas explained.

"So let me get this straight- you're ordering me to go on a _date_ with X?" Alia stated in disbelief.

"Ha-ha, in a sense, yes I suppose. Every day for the next three days." Signas replied while scratching his cheek nervously.

Inside, Alia was cheering wildly. This is what she had wanted since before the seventh maverick war! She was finally going on a date with X. The one she had secretly loved and adored beyond description, but was too nervous to admit to him. And now, she was being presented with a golden opportunity such as this. She wanted to drop to her knees and thank Signas while kissing his feet for giving her this order.

But instead she hid these feelings and simply stated with a smile "Yes sir. I'll get on it right away."

She was about to run out of the command center when she noticed another navigator asleep at her console. A certain green-armored navigator named Pallette. She looked at her for a moment then turned back to Signas.

"Commander," she said "I know it's not my place to ask, but do you think Pallette could take a few days off too? She's been working her hands to the circuits every day for three months straight, and really could use a break."

She expected the commander to immediately deny any sort of thing, but instead, he smiled and walked over to the blond navigator who was still sleeping, and tapped on her shoulder.

"Pallette, wake up."

Pallette slowly opened her eyes, and saw the large commander standing next to her console. She immediately sat up, saluted and said

"Commander Signas, I'm sorry, I-"

"Pallette," he interrupted "Take the next few days off."

"W-What?" Pallette stuttered.

"Yes. I'm giving you the next three days off. You look like you need it." Signas replied.

"No, I'm fine, commander I just-"

"Do I need to make that an order?" Signas interrupted sternly.

"N-No, sir."

"Good. Now, you're free to go. You're back on duty in three days, though."

"Yes, sir!" Pallette chirped as she stood up and ran out of the command room.

"Thank you sir." Alia smiled at her commander.

Signas smiled and replied "Now, get to your mission soldier!"

"Yes, sir!" Alia saluted and left the command center to go to her quarters.

Signas then realized that he did not have a single operator left for the next three days. After Zero had put himself into stasis for sixty years to remove any traces of the maverick virus in his body, Layer had gone into a deep depression and left the Maverick Hunters. Now Signas was left to tend to the control room all by himself.

"Oh, boy. What have I done?"

Once at her quarters, Alia changed into a pink t-shirt, and a knee-length white skirt. She also took off her headset, letting down all of her silky blond hair. Once changed, she ran off to the three places she knew she could find X. The lounge, his quarters, or the roof. X seemed to like going up onto the roof and staring out into the horizon, and she didn't know why. She made a mental note to ask him later. She stopped by X's quarters first, and found no sign of the blue bomber. She then decided to try the lounge. As she passed by the mess hall, she saw Axl and Pallette walking into it while chatting and holding hands. She smiled at the couple who had been going out for about two months now. They were the perfect couple. They liked many of the same things including fast food, video games, Axl didn't even mind shopping with Pallette, and they almost never got into arguments. Alia then decided that if they could get together and become a couple like that, then there was hope for her and X yet.

She entered the lounge, and saw X in a comfy chair reading a book. Upon closer inspection, it was _Moby Dick_. X liked to challenge himself by reading ridiculously long books. He had recently finished reading _War and Peace_ much to everyone's amazement, and taken up his new book soon after. Alia approached the brown-haired hero and greeted him.

"Hi, X!" she greeted enthusiastically.

"Oh, hey Alia. I thought you were supposed to be on duty right now." X said looking up from his book.

"I am." she replied. "Commander Signas assigned me to keep you busy for the next few days, soo…" she said with a blush.

At hearing this, X dropped his book and went temporarily cross-eyed. "Wait. Commander _Signas_ ordered you to go on a _date _with me?" X asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alia said while still blushing.

X took a moment to process all this. Commander Signas, who was infamous for his tight-ship sense of leadership, had just ordered the girl of his dreams to go on a DATE with him!? It was almost too good to be true. He had wanted to ask Alia out on a date, but every time he had tried, he had gotten cold feet and backed down. But now, under direct ORDERS, They were going on a date.

"X? X!!"

X at that instant snapped back to reality "Huh? Wha?" he mumbled.

"You kind of spaced out there." Alia said.

"Oh, sorry." X said as he stood up.

"Anyway, shall we commence mission?" said X as he offered her his arm.

"Let's!" said Alia slipping her arm into his offered one.

They walked out of the lounge, and Alia had planned to take X to the mall to go shopping for them.

"So Signas just gave you the next three days off out of the blue? After he caught you sleeping on the job? Wow. That's not like the commander. Did Chef put something in his food?" Axl asked Pallette as he placed food onto tray in the mess hall.

"No, but one a-more crack like that and I might just –a put something in yours!" called Chef from the kitchen in his Italian accent.

Axl quickly inspected his ham sandwich, chips, cookie, and bottled soda after hearing this and earning a giggle from Pallette.

"Anyway… that still is pretty weird for the commander to do. What do you think caused him to do that?" asked Axl as he and Pallette sat down at a table.

"I'm not sure, but I think Alia has something to do with it. She must have gotten through to him somehow. I'm just glad to have some time off." Pallette replied.

"I'm glad too. Any day I can freely spend with you is a day well spent." Axl complimented, earning a smile and a blush from her.

"And where would you like to spend this well spent day together?"

Later that afternoon, X and Alia had gone shopping for most of the day, and then had gone to see Terminator 9 which had recently come out in theaters. Then they went to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. It was nearly sunset now, and they decided that it was time to head back to HQ.

"I had so much fun today, X." Alia said happily as she held X's hand and walked towards her quarters.

"_Had_ fun? What do you mean? There's still some fun to be had!" X stated with a big grin.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Alia asked.

X merely kept smiling and said "C'mon, follow me. There's something I want to show you." as he leaded them to the stairwell.

Moments later, they found themselves on the roof of the base. Alia knew that this was one of X's favorite spots. She gasped in amazement as X gestured toward the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen. Half of a bright red sun was visible over the horizon illuminating the sky around it orange, and the wispy clouds a luminous pink as the glow tapered off into a dark blue.

"X, it's beautiful! Now I know why you like coming here so much." Alia said.

"Well, sort of. The sunsets are only part of why I like to come up here." X said while staring into the sunset.

Alia's interest peaked and couldn't help but ask "Why else do you like it? What makes it so special?"

X smiled and sat down on the ledge of the roof, letting his feet dangle over the edge. Alia sat down next to X as he said "Well, a lot of things. I love how it gives me an incredible view of the city, how the wind whips through my hair, everything like that. It's very relaxing, and it helps me think about things when I need to."

"Yeah…" Alia said dreamily as she leaned over to rest her head on X's muscled chest.

Technically, reploids didn't need muscles, but they had synthetic ones to provide cushioning for the internal mechanics of the reploid body. Combat reploids such as X and Axl had larger muscles to protect against powerful impacts.

X was slightly startled at Alia resting her head on his chest and was about to protest, until he remembered that this was what he had wanted for so long. Instead of protesting, he smiled and wrapped an arm around her upper back and shoulder, pulling her closer as they looked on at the sunset.

As the red sun disappeared below the horizon, the sky became dark, X thought that it was time to go back inside. X was about to ask Alia to move so they could get up, but he stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He stood up as he picked her up, one arm supporting her back, one under her legs, and carried her back to her quarters. When he arrived, he opened the door, walked in and over to Alia's bed, and set her down on the bed. As he set her down, she stirred and woke up seconds later.

"X? Where are we?"

"Your room. You kind of fell asleep on the roof, and I took you back here." X replied.

"Oh, thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you…" said Alia.

"Oh, it was no trouble. Don't worry." X replied.

Alia stood up and walked to the door with X.

"See you tomorrow, then?" asked Alia.

"Defiantly." replied X with a smile.

Alia hesitated for a second, then leaned forward and gave X a kiss on the cheek before turning back and closing her door. X stood there baffled, two fingers lightly touching the spot where her lips had met his cheek as if it were the most precious thing in the world. X then smiled widely and walked back to his quarters for a shower he hadn't taken in nine days.

Meanwhile, atop the doorway to the roof close to where X and Alia had been, a lone, dark figure stood with a long brown cloak enveloping his body.

"X… you should stay close to your friends. You need them as much as they need you." The dark figure said to no one in particular.

"The power, the potential that lies within you… you'll need it for the challenges yet to come. I just hope you're ready for when that time comes, and the fate of human and reploid-kind rests on you."

The dark figure turned away, and leapt into the shadows of the night.

-

Just who is this mysterious dark figure? All will be revealed… in a few chapters. Leave reviews! I want to hear your guesses as to who this new mystery character is, as well as your thoughts on the story so far.


	4. Old and new beginnings

Okay, I have enabled anonymous reviews so I can get some more feedback. Now that I have done that, I hope you guys will take advantage of that, but spam and you will be abused and your review deleted with extreme prejudice. K, so with that outta the way, here's chapter 4!

What True Power Really Is!

-

It had been two days since X and Alia's first date, and true to Signas's orders, had gone out together for these two days as well. It was now late afternoon on the third day, and the two were walking on a sandy shoreline hand in hand.

"These past three days have been wonderful, haven't they, X?" mused Alia.

X nodded and replied "Well, orders are orders…" with mock non-chalante.

Alia laughed and playfully elbowed X in the side. In the past few days, X had lightened up considerably. Normally, X seemed like he was under stress, and generally kept to himself most of the time. But now, he seemed more relaxed, easy to get along with, and generally happier. She wondered if it was her that had induced this change in X's mood, or X's new outlook on his fight for peace that caused it. Either way, Alia was very happy for X. But X's joke comment had gotten her worried that they may not continue to get together on dates in the future. Alia didn't want for that to happen, so she decided to ask X a very big question.

"Hey, X?" Alia asked.

"Hmm?"

"Umm… do you think that we might be able to… keep going out like this? Even after this assignment is over?" Alia asked nervously.

She expected X to say no for some reason, but her fears were shattered when he put his hand on her shoulders and smiled.

"Alia, nothing would make me happier." X said.

Hearing this Alia smiled brightly and took his unoccupied hand in hers

"Do you mean it?" she asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely. Alia, these past few days with you have been… something beyond words. It's been so incredible; I can't even begin to describe it." X told her.

"X…"

With new-found confidence, X continued "Alia, when you first told me that we were going to be going out with each other, I was ecstatic about it. My heart was racing, and my mind could barely keep up. It felt incredible…"

Alia wanted to say something, anything, but the words seemed to be caught in her throat. Her mind was racing. Was X, the one she had longed to be with for seemingly forever, really saying these things to her? But he wasn't finished.

"…and since we've been going out together, that feeling has only grown into something even more incredible. I feel that when I'm with you, I feel like the world could be at peace forever; that I could stop any maverick with my bare hands. I don't know how else to say it…"

"X… what are you trying to tell me?" asked Alia very nervously.

She thought she knew what he was going to say, and she was putting in all of her effort to stop herself from shaking in anticipation. X took her other hand in his, brought himself closer to her, and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Alia… I… I think I'm in love with you." X struggled out.

Hearing this, Alia couldn't restrain herself any longer. She separated her hands from his, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips against his in a kiss that she had wanted to give X for years. At first, X was a bit startled, but then gave in to his longing and returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her, enclosing the space between them. It was a moment of pure bliss and passion. They could no longer see, hear, or feel anything else; all they knew was each other. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart and looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

"X… you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear those words from you." said Alia as she began to shed tears of joy.

"D-does that mean… that you…" X stuttered.

"Yes, X. I love you too. I've loved you for so long, but I've always been too afraid to tell you…"

"That's exactly how I've felt about you." X said.

X and Alia's lips met in another passionate kiss. They had finally found what they had both longed for. They loved each other, and now they both knew.

They broke away again and X said "Wow… I've wanted to do that for a long time too."

"So how do you feel now?" Alia asked playfully.

"I feel like I could throw fireballs." X kidded with a chuckle.

"_Fireballs_, X?" Alia laughed.

"Yeah! There actually was a time when I could throw fireballs, but that was long before even Iris was our navigator."

"Really?" Alia asked with interest.

"Yeah! I would just do this!"

X stepped away from Alia's embrace, turned toward the street, and entered a battle stance. X cupped his hands together behind him, and then threw them forward.

"HADOUKEN!!" X cried.

X didn't expect anything to happen, as he was just planning to show Alia a failed attempt at a move he could use long ago. However, when he threw his hands forward and said the word, X's hands quickly enveloped themselves in a blue aura, and a bright blue fireball erupted from X's palms. It sped forward until it collided with a nearby street sign and exploded, reducing it to rubble instantly. The recoil that X hadn't anticipated sent him flying back several feet, and he landed on his backside. Alia gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth in shock before running over to X's side and kneeling beside him.

"X! Are you okay?! What was that?" asked Alia.

"Yeah…" said X who was looking at his hands, still letting off a blue aura.

The aura died down, and X continued "Hadouken… Dr. Light gave me this power during the first maverick war, but I haven't been able to use it since then for some reason… Why would this power just decide to show up again now of all times?" mused X, still staring at his hands.

"Did something happen after the war that would make you lose that power temporarily?" Alia suggested.

"Zero…" said X

"Zero?"

"Yeah. Toward the end of the war, Zero was… destroyed in combat, and I began to lose my fighting spirit. I wasn't able to use the Hadouken after that, and my enhanced armor was destroyed during my fight with Sigma. All except for the dash system, which seemed to permanently infuse within my armor. I guess that now that I've got my fighting spirit back and better than ever, I guess I can use the Hadouken again. The strange thing is, I could only use it when I was at full power, and had my armor, and it took all of my concentration. I just pulled it off in plain civilian clothes, and I didn't even try…" explained X.

"Well, you've gotten more powerful and seen more combat since then, so it only makes sense that it'd be easier." said Alia.

"I guess so, but it still shouldn't be that easy. I'm gonna try it again, but focus on it this time. Stand back." X said as he stood up and turned to face the ocean, as he didn't want to blow anything else to smithereens.

X re-entered his battle stance, this time planting his feet firmly on the ground, and cupped his hands behind them again. He waited for Alia to stand a good few feet behind him, before pouring his concentration into this next move. X's hands then came aglow in an even fiercer aura than before. X threw his hands forward once more.

"HADOUKEN!!" X bellowed.

X's bare palms seemed to explode at that instant as a massive blue fireball, bigger than any X remembered throwing, erupted from his hands. The blast moved forward even faster than the previous one, and then collided with the ocean, creating a massive explosion spraying water and mist everywhere. Even with the massive power he had just issued, X didn't fall back from the recoil, and stood in awe at what he had just accomplished. He regained his posture as the intense aura once again faded, and walked over to his love who was also in awe at his feat.

"Well, now I know it wasn't a fluke." X said.

"Wow… that was incredible, X!" Alia complemented.

X smirked and walked closer. "As incredible as this?" said X before pressing his lips to hers again.

They separated again, and Alia replied "Almost."

"I'd say mission accomplished. Shall we RTB? ('Return To Base' for those who didn't know)

"Let's." Alia said as she took X's hand and made for the sidewalk, and Hunter Base.

As they began to walk off, a dark cloaked figure was perched atop a flagpole watching the two walk off. He huffed and closed the sky blue eyes that were just barely visible under his hood.

"So, X… it seems that your relationships grow, so do your incredible powers. But will you be able to properly wield that power when the time comes, or will the power wield you?" said the dark figure.

The figure leapt up and disappeared in a blur, leaving nothing but a thought in the breeze.

When X and Alia returned to the hunter base, It was about 2200 hours, and X had was about to part with his new love for the night. They were now standing in front of Alia's living quarters.

"So, until tomorrow, my love?" said X.

"Until then. Good night." Said Alia before giving X a kiss on the cheek and closing her door; similar to the first night of their outings.

X smiled and began walking back to his own quarters. He had gotten about half way to his destination, when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Hey, X! Wait up!"

X stopped and turned around to see his favorite scar-faced, spiky-orange haired reploid running toward him.

"Oh, Hey Axl!" X replied cheerfully.

X resumed walking once Axl had caught up with him, and walked along side him.

"So, how'd it go today with Alia?" asked Axl.

"I figured that'd be the first thing you would ask." X stated non-chalantely.

"How'd ya figure that?"

"Cause you've asked me the same question the last two nights."

"Then you should be prepared, so spill it."

"All right, all right. So…"

X gave Axl the full details of what had happened that day. Walking through the park together, lunch at the Italian restaurant, going to a newly opened air and space museum, their walk along the beach, admitting his feelings to her, and decided to stop at the kiss.

"So you finally managed to work up the nerve to tell the girl of your dreams your feelings about her, and got a kiss out of it. Gotta say X, I'm proud of ya." Axl said to his best friend.

"Yeah… but, do you think we rushed it a bit? I mean, it was only our third date." said X.

"Well, you've known Alia for a few years before that right? Pallette and I only knew each other for a few weeks before we started dating, and we kissed for the first time on our fifth date. If anything, we're the ones who rushed it." explained Axl.

"Maybe. I guess I'm just being paranoid." said X with a shrug.

"It happens, X. Paranoia comes naturally with relationships. I know I felt it at some point. It's fear of the bumps on the road of those relationships that brings it about, but like bumps on a road, they're inevitable. You always wind up going over them at some point."

"Yeah… I guess." X said with slight sadness in his voice.

Axl put a hand on X's shoulder and said "But when you do go over inevitable bumps, just remember that you can always talk to me about anything, X. I mean it."

X stopped in his tracks and turned to Axl who had a sincere smile on his face as opposed to his cocky grin. X was overjoyed at what Axl had just told him. It was then that X began to notice something. Axl had changed. He wasn't the same cocky trigger happy kid that Zero had picked up after he ran away 

from Red Alert. Axl had matured. He was still a cocky trigger happy kid, but he could be a mature and understanding young man when need be.

X smiled at Axl. "Axl… thank you. If I could think of anything to say beyond that, I would. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Uhh, X?"

"Yeah?"

"Your hand's glowing again." Axl pointed out.

"WHA!?"

X raised his left hand, and sure enough it was glowing even brighter than the day at the missile base. Then, the glow died down almost instantly.

"Uhh, that didn't just happen." X stated plainly.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll leave you alone for the night so you can get some shut-eye. G'night, X!"

X right then decided that he really wanted to show Axl his Hadouken move.

"Night Axl. Hey, meet me in the training room tomorrow morning for some sparring?" asked X

"Wouldn't miss it!" said Axl as X walked off and turned a corner, disappearing from view.

Axl was about to return to his quarters, when he felt a pair of arms tightly clutch his left arm. He turned his head to find Pallette resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was really sweet of you, Axl. X is lucky to have a friend like you." said Pallette.

"And I'm really lucky to have a girlfriend like you." said Axl before leaning over and kissing Pallette. When they broke apart, they walked off, Axl recalling everything X had told him.

_Man, today must have been the best day of X's life!_

-

GAH!! I'm not good with this mushy stuff. This was my first attempt at a romance…ANYTHING!! If I didn't put X blowing a street sign off the face of the earth, this would have been purely romance and friendship. Chapter 5 will have some action in it as X once again gears up for combat! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	5. Friends and rivals

I'm back! Last chapter was mostly to please the AliaX and AxlPallette fans. Bunch of weirdos… In this chapter, X gears up for action once again! Now, enjoy chapter 5!

What True Power Really Is!

-

Megaman X woke up to the sound of classical music. It was previously set to a normal blaring alarm, but X had found that setting his alarm clock to the radio function on the classical channel was a much more pleasant way to wake up, and it put him in a good mood upon waking. X opted not to turn the alarm off just yet, but he got out of bed anyway. He checked his clock, and it was 0600 hours; one hour before his duty shift. X walked over his metallic wardrobe, opened it up, pulled on his light-blue jumpsuit, and then opened up the section that held his armor.

X found himself humming along to Beethoven's third symphony as he briefly gazed proudly at the deep blue chest plate, shoulder guards, gauntlets, pelvic guard, helmet, and knee-high cylindrical boots before beginning to put them on his body. X made sure everything was snug before he took a few steps in any direction to get used to the feel of the armor again, seeing as he had not worn it for the eleven days since the training room incident. Lastly, X picked up his helmet and held it under his arm; X didn't want to put it on just yet. X turned off his radio before his door slid open, and he departed for a quick stop at Alia's room.

X remembered a particularly hilarious incident involving when Douglas had first installed those doors into every room at Hunter Base. It was long before Axl had showed up…

Flashback-

"So, now all of the doors will simply slide open, now! No more having to worry about doorknobs and such." said Douglas proudly and gestured at one such door.

Zero took one look at the new door, and couldn't help but ask "Uh, Douglas? Did you hijack these doors from the Enterprise or something?"

All the hunters that were watching at the time, including X, burst out laughing. There was a particular lengthy argument between Zero and Douglas at the same time.

End flashback-

_Heh, leave it to Zero to say the most random things_ thought X as he remembered that day and chuckled to himself.

X soon found himself outside Alia's living quarters. He knocked on the door, hoping for a response. When he heard nothing, he decided to peek inside to see if she had already gone down to the command center. However when he opened the door, he found that Alia was still asleep peacefully on her bed. X smiled and walked over to her sleeping form. He was going to wake her up by lightly shaking her on the shoulder, but then got a better idea. He leaned over her, and began to kiss her. Sure enough, Alia woke 

up seconds later to find X kissing her, and then relaxed and enjoyed the sensation. X broke off when he knew she was awake, and smiled down at her.

"Mmm… If only I could wake up like that every day." said Alia

"All you need to do is ask. C'mon we need to get to the command center." said X as he walked back to the door.

"Alright, I'll be out in a few minutes." Alia said as she got out of bed.

X stood outside Alia's room leaning against the wall near the door with his arms crossed; a habit he had picked up from Zero. When Alia came out of her room ten minutes later in her pink navigator's armor, she took X's hand and they went to the command center. Upon arriving, Alia immediately went over to her usual console, and X went to report to Signas at the command station.

"X! You're up earlier than usual today." said Signas

"Really? Then I guess I'll even it out by coming in late tomorrow." X joked.

Signas chuckled and said "Don't even think about it, X. Anyway, Alia should have the current situation figured out now, so go check with her."

X nodded and walked over to Alia's console. "So what's the situation, Alia?"

"Pretty calm for now. I'm not detecting any maverick attacks, and we've got enough units on patrol, so there aren't any missions to go on." explained Alia.

"No missions? Aw, come on… I was all fired up and ready to bust some heads for nothing? What about any signs of Sigma?" said X.

"Sigma is still at large, but has not been sighted for several weeks." replied Alia.

"All right. Keep me posted." said X as he put on his helmet that he had been holding under his arm.

"Hunter Axl, reporting for duty!" said Axl cheerfully as he and Pallette walked into the command center.

X then remembered that he challenged Axl to a sparring match last night, and walked over to commander Signas for approval.

"Commander Signas, permission to go to the training room to do some sparring with Axl?"

"Permission granted, X. Just don't scrap the poor kid." approved Signas.

X nodded and walked to the door while calling to Axl "Axl! You, me, sparring room!"

"Heh, you're on, X!" replied Axl while running up to meet him.

Pallette just sighed and moaned "Men…"

"Alright, first to go down and stay down for ten seconds wins!" said Axl once the training room was prepared.

"Alright, but no weapons; just our fists. It'll be more interesting that way." agreed X.

Axl nodded as the overhead speaker began the countdown,

**Three…**

**Two…**

**One… **

**GO!**

Axl immediately ignited his dash boosters, and lunged at X. He stopped right in front of him, dropped down, and aimed a low kick at X's ankles. X saw this coming, and back flipped away. When he landed on his feet, he saw that Axl was a foot away from him again and was forced to dodge three punches: one aimed for his head, one at the gut, and one at his neck. After the third punch, X was able to retaliate with a round-house kick to Axl's head. X's cylindrical boot collided with the side of Axl's helmet, and sending the teenage reploid flying. Axl managed to summersault and land on his feet just in time to duck a punch from X that would have left him unable to smell for weeks. X wasn't able to recover from his punch in time, and received two punches in his abdomen leaving him stunned for a second. Axl took advantage of this, and delivered a forceful punch to X's head, sending him staggering back several feet.

X regained his posture, cracked his knuckles, and smirked at Axl. Axl smirked back as his body began to disappear from sight. X had forgotten to tell Axl not to use stealth mode. X looked around him dumbfounded. Axl could be anywhere. He couldn't see him, but Axl could see X's every move. X suddenly felt a sharp jab in his side. X recovered and swung his arm in the general direction, but only hit thin air. FWAM! A blow to the back. X swung blindly again, but again hit nothing. Three hits to his abdomen, and X knew that nothing he tried would work. X couldn't hit him if he couldn't see him.

Wait…

Couldn't _see_ him!

Axl couldn't be seen, but he could still be heard.

X closed his eyes, and increased the sensitivity of his ears. He heard a faint clanking behind him, as though a reploid was running at him. X instantly wheeled about and threw a punch as hard as he could, and heard a satisfying crunch as he felt his fist impact something.

The force of the blow forced Axl out of stealth mode, and X saw that his fist has implanted itself into Axl's face. Axl was thrown back fifteen feet and landed on the floor with a clank.

X smirked and walked over to his fallen friend.

"Ow…alright, I give." Axl said.

"Good choice." said X as he held out a hand to Axl.

Axl took the offered hand, and X hauled him to his feet.

"Geez, X! If you had hit me any harder my face would have gone inside-out!" Axl complained.

"Sorry, but the whole invisible thing made me pretty mad."

"You did _that_ much damage to my face just 'cause you were _mad_?! Man, what can you do when you're furious?"

X smirked and stepped away from Axl. X faced a wall, entered a battle position, and cupped his hands behind him.

"Stand back." warned X with a cocky grin.

X threw his hands forward.

"HADOUKEN!!"

A massive blue fireball erupted from X's palms and shot forward, slamming into the wall with a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, the wall was now dented and scorched. X turned to Axl, who had wide eyes, and mouth agape.

"Chin up Axl, you're drooling." X stated simply.

"What the- how the- when did-"Axl stuttered.

"In order, that was the Hadouken, I got it in an upgrade capsule from Dr. Light, and I've had it since the first maverick war. I lost it, but I recently got it back." explained X.

Axl continued to stare at the scorch mark on the wall, mouth still agape. "Any more stammered attempts at questions?"

Axl simply shook his head. X looked at the young reploid who still had a dumbfounded look on his face, and X couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

Axl shook his head and came to his senses. "What the heck is so funny!?" he demanded.

"I've wanted to show that to you all morning! I knew that I'd get a good reaction out of you, but that was just priceless!!" X said before he laughed even harder. Axl just stood there fuming at X's laughter.

Neither of the hunters noticed a dark cloaked figure standing on the observation deck.

"You're strong, X. But you haven't unlocked your true potential yet. Your enemies have gotten even more powerful, and will stop at nothing to defeat you. I can't say whether or not you'll be able to stand up to them now, but you still have no choice but to fight."

The dark figure turned and disappeared into the shadows.

A few moments later, red lights and a loud alarm went off, indicating an imminent maverick threat.

X and Axl rushed to the control room to determine the problem.

"Alia, what's going on?" X had to yell over the alarm.

"There's been an attack on a construction site in sector 44 east!" replied Alia.

"What are we dealing with?" asked Axl.

"I'm only detecting one maverick signature, but it's causing a lot of damage." said Alia.

"All right. I'll take care of it. Ready the teleporter."

"Need me to help, X?" asked Axl.

"Nah, I can take one maverick easily." replied X.

"Teleporter ready, X! Be careful!"

"Alright. send me over!" said X as a white light enveloped him.

When the light faded, X was standing in a construction zone, only it looked like a demolition zone. A crane was in pieces, steel girders were laying about, and there was a pile of rubble where there was a nearly finished building. X was observing the damage when a small missile exploded at X's feet and X barely managed to back flip out of the way in time. His arm was already transformed into his X-buster and was charging energy when X landed back on his feet. He heard sinister laughter as a green and yellow-armored reploid with a shoulder cannon and a helmet with a T-shaped visor flew towards him with his jetpack.

X sneered and said "It's been awhile, Vile!"

"Ha ha ha! Indeed it has, X! You just can't seem to get rid of me can you?" taunted Vile.

"Yeah, I can't! Had I killed you five more times, and you'd be as bad as Sigma!" X taunted back.

"Heh, when did you become one to taunt your opponents, X? Usually you just beg for them to reconsider fighting you like the sniveling little wimp you are!"

"And this is coming from the guy I've blasted into pieces three times?"

Vile growled angrily at this. "That doesn't matter anymore! I've become more powerful than ever! What does matter is that I'm gonna end your pitiful existence right here, right now!"

"Talk is cheap. Now come here so I can rip that trash-talking vocabulator out of your throat and stick it somewhere else!!" said X with a flash of teeth.

"AS YOU WISH!!" Vile screamed in rage and charged at X.

Vile pulled back his fist to slam X into oblivion. He never got the chance as X raised his buster and shot Vile at point-blank range in the chest with a charge shot. Vile flew back in recoil clutching his scorched chest in pain, and began to fire a series of small, rapid shots at X. X managed to avoid these shots with a series of flips, rolls, and hand-springs, but was caught off guard as Vile rushed up to his rival and round-house kicked him in the gut. X staggered back, and narrowly avoided a fist thrown at his face. X grabbed Vile's head in a single hand and, with as much force as he could muster, slammed his helmeted head into a nearby steel girder, causing it to bend. Vile retaliated by thrusting both of his feet into X's abdomen, sending the blue bomber flying. Vile took the opportunity to fire a large plasma bolt from his shoulder cannon, hitting X in the leg. This, however, positioned X in mid-air so that he could fire a hail of small buster shots downward. Vile threw up his arms, but the shots still impacted him in several places on his legs, arms, and lower torso. X landed on his feet, but his damaged leg buckled beneath him upon landing, causing X to fall onto one knee. He was distracted by the pain only for a second, but in that second, X didn't see Vile's right knee coming before it smashed into his face. X was sent flying backwards again and landed on his back. He tried to get up, but was stopped by Vile's boot on his chest, keeping him pinned down. Vile brought his other foot down on X's buster arm, preventing it from being used.

"Ha ha ha ha!! End of the line, X! It's all over!" Vile gloated.

"Argh… you… talk too much." X struggled out.

Vile responded by digging his heel below X's chest armor and receiving a grunt of pain from the latter before pointing his shoulder cannon at X's face.

"I win! I finally win X!"

"RAIKOUSEN!!"

At that instant, a bolt of lightning pierced through Vile's chest, sending him staggering off of X's chest coughing and choking in pain.

"No… i-it can't be…" Vile gasped before teleporting away. X looked toward a dark figure wearing a brown cloak and hood, and carrying a glowing green saber.

"W-who are you!?" X asked.

"All in due time, X. You're going to have to fight Vile again. If you fight like that again, you're going to lose. I may be there again, I may not. Either way, you need to hone your skills and powers before then. You have the power within you, X, but only you can decide when to unleash it."

The dark cloaked figure de-activated his saber, and leapt into the air before disappearing completely.

"Wait!" X called out, but in vain.

X sighed as he contacted Hunter Base through the communicator in his helmet.

"HQ? This is X. Mission accomplished." X said, and then disappeared in a bright light.

-

Okay, If you don't know who the cloaked figure is now, then you're a complete NOOB!! Please review!! I'd like for more than the two same people leaving reviews! (No offense MungoJerry and Star Ninja, you guys are the best for sticking with my story) Leave comments, suggestions, ANYTHING!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	6. Xtreme Overdrive!

Chapter 6 is ON! I guess I'm getting reviews on every other chapter, so I'm trying to get chapters out as fast as I can, now. Goody for you! Pain and finger cramps for me! A lot of you probably are wondering how Vile nearly killed X last chapter, but a lot of things will be cleared up in this chapter. Now, onward to chapter 6!

What True Power Really Is!

-

X was traveling at light speed through the white light that was the teleporter circuit. Being teleported was an unusual sensation, but X had gone through it so many times that he was well used to it. The light soon disappeared, and X found himself standing on the teleporter pad in the command room of Hunter Base. X had to limp off the teleporter pad due to his leg being damaged in his fight with Vile. Axl noticed when X nearly fell over from pain, and went over to help his friend.

"X, are you okay?" asked a concerned Axl.

"No big deal. Just a hit to the leg, but nothing bad. My armor needs polishing, though." said X with a thumbs-up, before his leg nearly buckled again.

Axl caught X before he fell, and pulled one of his arms across his shoulders to help X walk. Alia noticed this too, and left her console to walk with them as X and Axl made their way to the repair lab.

"So, who was out there causing a ruckus?" asked Axl.

"It was Vile. He just doesn't know when to stay down or out of my hair." X replied.

"Bah, that bucket-headed, Boba Fett lookin'… Well, at least you beat him, right?"

"Well, not exactly. He got away again. But before he did, some strange guy in a cloak attacked him. He used a special move on him… it was…" X trailed off.

"It was what, X?" Alia asked.

"… It was one of Zero's moves. The Raikousen attack that he got from Gigabolt Man O' War."

"What!? But that's impossible! Only Zero knew that move, and he's locked up in stasis for sixty years!" said Axl.

"I don't know how to explain it, Axl. He must have some sort of connection with Zero if he can use his moves." said X.

"Do you think that it could have been a clone of Zero?" Alia brought up.

"I don't know. The guy in the cloak seemed to know me too well. Next time I see him, I'm gonna get some answers." said X as the three of them walked into the medical room.

Axl helped X over to a bed nearby and Alia ran off to find Lifesaver.

"So what have you done to yourself this time, X?" asked Lifesaver.

"Not me. You can blame ol' bucket-face for this shot to my leg." said X as he gestured to the blast mark on his lower right leg.

"Vile, huh? Well, why don't you take off the boot and I'll take a look at the damage."

X nodded and un-strapped the boot from his upper leg. He grunted painfully as the boot slid over his wound, and finally clattered to the floor. He then hauled up his leg onto the bed for inspection. The lower part of his leg had a blast wound on it. The synthetic skin had been burned through and circuits damaged on a four inch- radius.

"X, can you de-activate your right leg? It will prevent you from feeling any pain as I repair the circuits. I'll need to grow you a new patch of synthetic skin, too, but that shouldn't take too long. Any other damage?" asked Lifesaver.

"Not really." said X before spitting out a ceramic tooth, then de-activating his leg.

Lifesaver sighed, grabbed a soldering tool, and began working on X's leg.

"So Vile got away again, eh?" asked Axl.

"Yeah, I held back for some reason. Even I don't know why. I got sloppy, and he pinned me down. I had another buster shot charged up in my other arm, since he had my other one pinned down. I was about to blast Vile into smithereens, until that cloaked guy showed up and used Zero's move. Then, he just teleported away."

"So you had the situation under control as usual with a double buster charge. Nice work, X." complimented Axl.

"Yeah, but I never got to fire that shot. It's still charged up, and my arm's overheating. So, if you'll excuse me, please stand clear." X said.

Alia and Lifesaver ducked under the bed, and Axl backed off. X transformed his left arm into a buster, aimed at a window, and released the shot. The shot burst out of the arm cannon, and smashed through the glass of the window, and kept going until it disappeared into oblivion.

"Much better." said X as he turned his arm back to normal.

Lifesaver just sighed again, and resumed soldering. Alia came out from under the bed, sat in a chair, and held X's hand. Axl took off his helmet, ran a hand through his orange hair, and leaned against the wall.

The four of them jumped in surprise when the maverick alert alarm went off through the base. X immediately contacted command with the communicator in his helmet.

"Commander Signas, what's happening?"

"X, there's been an attack on the city's power plant! There's a very powerful maverick signature coming from the attack site. I think it's Sigma!" replied Signas.

"Sigma!?" yelled X.

At that instant, Axl bolted for the door.

"Axl, stop! You can't take on Sigma by yourself!" said X.

Axl stopped and said "I have to at least try!" replied Axl before running out the door.

"He'll be okay, X." Alia said comfortingly.

X sighed and nodded.

Seconds went by…

Then minutes…

Half an hour…

And no sign of Axl's return.

X was panicking now. Axl should have been back by now. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

"Lifesaver, are you almost done?" asked X.

"Not yet, X."

"Then stop working."

"What!?"

"I said stop working!" said X as he pointed his buster at Lifesaver.

"X!? What are you doing!?" Lifesaver asked frantically as he backed off from X.

X lowered his buster, re-activated his leg, and put his right boot back on his leg. His leg was mostly repaired, and didn't hurt anymore, but was still a bit weak.

"X, control yourself!" said Alia as she approached him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to help Axl!" yelled X as he ran out of the room.

X charged through the hallways, almost knocking down three rookie hunters before he entered the command room addressed the only navigator in the room at the time.

"Pallette! Lock on to Axl's coordinates and prepare the teleporter!"

X jumped onto the teleporter pad, and was soon enveloped in a white light and the familiar sensation of teleportation. The light died down and the sensation faded as X looked around to see the control room of the power plant. The walls were cracked and shot, several control panels were cracked, and amidst the rubble, X stared in horror at the large green and purple bald maverick reploid that was holding his unconscious best friend by the neck.

"Axl! SIGMA!!" cried X in horror and fury.

"Ahh, X! So you came for your little friend, I see. Here, you can have your scrap back."

Sigma threw Axl toward X, who landed on the floor beside him with a clank. X looked at the damage to his unconscious friend. There was a deep gash across his chest that cracked his blue chest gem, his left arm was torn off at the elbow, laying on the ground some twenty feet away, his left leg had a gash up from the ankle to the knee, and his helmet was nearly cracked in half. There were also many other small cracks and cuts in his armor and face.

"Ha ha ha! You came a bit too late to save him, X! You must feel so hopeless. Well how about now!?"

Sigma finished by firing a pair of beams from his eyes at X's feet, encasing them in ice and trapping them to the floor. X tried to struggle free, but nothing happened. X aimed his buster at the ice, but the shots merely bounced off. Even a charge shot merely reflected off the ice.

"How pathetic!" spat Sigma. "I should just tear you to pieces now and end your miserable existence."

X really did feel helpless right now. His feet were stuck, and he wouldn't be able to defend himself against Sigma. Then, he got an idea. Only his _boots_ were stuck to the ground. An Idea came to X's head, and he began to unstrap his boots. Sigma didn't seem to notice as he continued to taunt X.

"BWA HA HA!! Wallow in despair and hopelessness!! This is the end for- huh!?" Sigma stopped as he saw what X had done.

X had leapt _out_ of his boots, and was now charging toward Sigma with his fist drawn back. As X threw the punch, Sigma managed to catch the punch in his giant hand.

"Ha ha! Very resourceful, X! I honestly didn't see that coming!"

"You know, you talk too much!" X replied as he came up with another idea.

X retracted his caught fist into his hand, and replaced it with his buster barrel. He then proceeded to blast Sigma several times in the hand, causing him to draw it back in pain. X then transformed his other hand into a buster and charged it up as he continued his assault of small shots with the first. X took to lunge at Sigma and aim his buster point-blank at his face before releasing the shot. Sigma staggered back, and X rode the recoil backward before somersaulting backwards onto his feet. X fired another charge shot at Sigma, who had recovered, and sliced the blast into nonexistence with his beam saber.

"Ha ha, very good, X! You've become much stronger than last time we fought! Unlike that little weakling prototype of a junk reploid, Axl…"

X's eyes widened in rage and clenched his teeth and fists at that remark.

"Don't you DARE to think such lowly things of Axl!! He has the strongest heart of any reploid I've ever seen! The strength of his heart surpasses even mine! That is what makes him strong!" barked X furiously.

"The heart? HAH!! The heart means nothing! Power is all that matters; and those who possess it are the ones who control the world!"

X clenched his fists tighter as a fierce aura began to glow around his hands.

"If you want power…" X started as his eyes began to glow a bright white.

"…THEN I"LL SHOW YOU POWER!!" X screamed as the aura spread from his hands to his entire body.

X's body erupted with energy as the aura grew larger around his body.

"W-what!? What is this power?" said Sigma.

For the only time Sigma could think of in his entire twisted existence, He was afraid. X had made Sigma genuinely afraid.

X smirked as his energy output was now causing distortions in the air, and tremors in the ground.

"Heh, remember the X-drive from the Hermes armor? Well this is about five times more powerful than that!" said X as he enjoyed Sigma's look of pure terror.

"B-but that's impossible!" stammered Sigma.

"Really? Then this must be impossible too." said X who was now _behind_ Sigma.

Sigma didn't have time to respond as X's fist collided with the back of his head. The raw power of the impact was so great that the hulking body of Sigma was thrown across the huge room and smashed into the wall. Sigma pried himself from the wall, only to receive an uppercut that impacted him on the chin and sent the rest of him plowing into the ceiling. As Sigma began to fall, X appeared in front of him, and placed an explosive kick on his abdomen, sending him crashing down to the floor.

X took the opportunity to smash the ice that was holding down his boots, and strapped them back on as quickly as possible. X turned, and saw Sigma standing up, and noticed several cracks in his armor. Sigma growled in rage, then held up his palm, and a stream of lightning was issued from his fingertips. X smirked again as he held up his palm, and the stream of electricity was reflected towards a control panel, which exploded on contact. X then transformed his outstretched arm into a buster cannon, and began to charge up.

"Sigma, you're about to learn what true power really is!" yelled X.

X planted his feet firmly on the floor and gripped his buster arm with his other.

"TRUE POWER COMES FROM THE HEART!!"

X fired.

A huge stream of blue energy erupted from X's arm cannon. The blast completely engulfed Sigma. The huge stream of energy surged through the wall behind Sigma, tearing it to pieces, and ripping through the rest of the building. When the blast dissipated, there was a trench where the blast had torn through the floor, there was a huge hole in the wall leading outside, and there was Sigma, standing in a pillar of rising dust. Upon closer inspection, Sigma was kneeling and panting in pain; one arm completely incinerated by the blast, chunks torn out of his green and purple armor, and half of the synthetic skin on his face was incinerated, revealing a metallic under-structure. X saw Sigma's heavily damaged state, and de-activated his newly self-named Xtreme-Overdrive. He found one of Axl's guns on the floor, picked it up, and decided to toy with his nemesis for a while.

X deepened his voice to mimic that of the late Clint Eastwood and said

"Now, I know what you're thinking." Clint-X said as he approached Sigma.

"You're thinking 'did he overheat his gun in that fight, or can he get one more shot out?' I don't know myself; I didn't see Axl's fight."

X pointed Axl's pistol at Sigma's face. "Now what I've got here is an Axl Bullet: The most powerful handgun in the world, and that one shot would be enough to blow your head clean off."

X pulled back the hammer on the gun.

"Now, you need to ask yourself a question: 'do I feel lucky?' Well, do you, punk!?"

Sigma sneered as he stared down the barrel of Axl's pistol.

"Toy with me all you want, X… just remember t-that with every second you waste… is one less second that Axl has to live!" Sigma struggled out.

X snapped back to reality as Sigma said this. He knew that Sigma was right. The longer he took with Sigma, the longer Axl had to suffer. X also knew that if he turned and went for Axl, that Sigma would escape. X knew what he had to do. He pulled the trigger. _Clank_. Nothing but a puff of smoke came out of the barrel. Sigma was lucky today. The gun had overheated.

He didn't take another chance. He wheeled about and ran for Axl; only veering off course to first pick up Axl's other pistol and severed arm. He reached Axl's unconscious body, and looked back to see Sigma teleport away. He hauled Axl over his shoulders, and called for a teleport to Hunter Base, and the two of them disappeared in a beam of light.

A dark cloaked figure had been watching the fight from a catwalk hanging from the ceiling.

"X… you wield that kind of power and rage, yet you still fight with a heart of gold. You're truly something else. You'd be more than a match for me, if you could learn to access that power consciously. You only managed to get that power because of the need to help a friend. Who knows when and if it could come up again? Hmm… X, I think the time has come to reveal myself to you."

The cloaked figure turned and walked into the shadows.

-

Wahoo! Another chapter done! Now that you've seen X going Clint Eastwood on Sigma, you can say that you've seen everything. I completed the Hermes armor on X8 just yesterday and thought it would be perfect for my story to use the X-drive. I amped it up, gave it some DBZ-ness, and re named it Xtreme-Overdrive. What do you think? Anyway, the number of reviews I have gotten has DOUBLED in the time I had been writing this! You guys are awesome!! Chapter 6 coming soon: the cloaked figure's true Identity will be revealed! surprises and plot twists galore! Now, I'm gonna have the readers vote: who should the dark figure be? Bass, or Zero? rewiew to leave your votes. REVIEW AND VOTE NOW!!


	7. Truths Revealed

All right. The result of the reader vote is… (BZZZZTTT). Aren't you all happy? I don't know how many of you are going to be mad at me for putting this next villain in my story, but considering that I had X go Clint Eastwood on Sigma in the last chapter, I think you can forgive me. Now on with the show- err, chapter!!

What True Power Really Is!

-

X leapt off the teleporter pad and made for the medical center as fast as he could. Axl was still unconscious on his back, and was leaking oil from his gashes. Any hunters that were in the hallways at the time immediately made room for the blue hunter who was running so fast that he would probably be able to knock over and trample somebody without slowing down.

X breathed a small sigh of relief when he opened the door and ran into the medical center.

"Lifesaver! We've got an emergency!" yelled X as he hauled Axl off his back and rested him on an examination table.

Lifesaver ran over with what looked like a life-support machine for reploids, and started attaching wires from it onto various parts of Axl's body. After hooking up Axl to various medical machines, Lifesaver shooed X from the room.

X didn't want to leave, but he had to. He didn't go far, though. X was leaning against the wall near the door of the medical center, impatiently waiting to hear anything about Axl's condition.

He waited for what seemed like days, though it wasn't even an hour. X saw Pallette running down the hall, tears streaming her eyes. She was about to open the door to the medical center, but X caught her arm and stopped her.

"Don't." said X.

"Let me go! I have to see Axl!"

"Axl's in critical condition. Lifesaver doesn't need us hovering over him while he's trying to save his life. We'd only get in the way, or else I'd be in there too."

"But…" said Pallette in defeat. She saw what looked like a small tear in X's eye as well

She sighed, and sat against the same wall that X was leaning against. Then she drew a shuddering breath before breaking down into sobs. X looked down at the crying girl, and felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want to stop her from seeing her love and his best friend, but Lifesaver needed all the room he could get. Saving a life takes precise and quick actions, and the two of them being there would provide a distraction that wasn't needed.

Alia was the next one X saw walking down the hallway with a worried look on her face. When she reached the crying Pallette, she sat down next to her, wrapped a comforting arm around her, and let her 

cry into her shoulder. Alia briefly looked up at X with a look on her face that said 'how's Axl?' X gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn't convince her, and it didn't convince himself either. Alia then returned her attention to Pallette, telling her softly that Axl would be okay.

They stood there for another several hours, waiting in anticipation. Pallette had cried herself to sleep in Alia's arms, and X was still standing in the same position.

The door slid open. Lifesaver walked out with a smile on his face.

"How's Axl?" X said immediately.

"Axl is still in a bit of rough shape, but he's expected to make a full recovery within a week. Nice job, X. Had you been five minutes later, then there would have been nothing I could have done for him."

X sighed with relief and slumped to the floor to sit down. He hadn't expected his anxiety to take so much out of him. Alia woke Pallette up and told her the good news. Pallette gasped in joy, and then quickly stood up.

"Can we see him now?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll still need another hour of repairs to reactivate him. You can go in if you like, though." said Lifesaver.

Pallette smiled, and ran into the medical center. Alia stood up, took X's hand, and they walked in as well. They saw Axl on the same table that X had put him on, his major gashes on the chest and leg had been repaired and patched up, his armor removed for Douglas to repair. There were still several cuts visible through ripped spots in his gray jumpsuit. He was either still unconscious, or simply asleep.

Suddenly, Signas's voice piped up in X and Alia's communicators.

"X, Alia, we're detecting some strange signatures. Report to the command center immediately."

"Roger. We're on our way."

-

"So what are these readings?"

Signas brought up some data on his command console.

"There is an energy signature that has been pinpointed at a mining area in sector 33. This signature is something very similar to the nightmare virus."

"The nightmare virus!? I thought that it disappeared after we destroyed Gate!" said X.

"It's not the virus itself, but it seems that our culprit is using energy from the virus."

"You mean that it's someone who's using the virus's energy to increase its own power?"

"Yes. It appears to be. X, I want you to investigate."

"Alright. Ready the teleporter."

X stepped onto the teleport pad, and was sent off in a beam of light seconds later.

He reappeared in a quarry, with rock walls and mine shafts surrounding him.

"X, the energy signature is approaching you at a very fast rate! Be careful!" said Alia through X's communicator.

"Hmm… I've got a bad feeling about this."

X took a few steps forward and began to inspect the surrounding area. He was stopped in his tracks and forced to leap up as a spinning purple blade sliced the ground where X's feet were. He landed on his feet and looked at a dark blue, black, and white reploid who caught the saber in his hand.

"How's it going, X?" the said reploid casually.

"Bah, get lost Dynamo! I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics now!"

"X, X, X. Still as overly uptight as ever! All I wanted was a friendly challenge." said Dynamo.

"Wait, so you were the one giving off that strange power?"

"Yep! You remember all that time I spent collecting Nightmare Souls, right?"

"So that's what we picked up. I don't know what you're up to, Dynamo, but it can't be good."

X transformed his arm into a buster and began charging energy. Dynamo jumped down from the ledge he was standing on, and shifted into a defensive position.

"All I want is a challenge between friends! Just like old times!"

"Too much like old times. you're just as annoying as ever."

"Aw, that's mean. Now I'll probably have to attack some innocent people, unless of course you agree to fight me."

"Fine, then!" yelled X as he fired a charge shot at Dynamo.

Dynamo sliced at the blast of blue plasma, but only succeeded in splitting the large blast into two smaller ones. One hit his upper torso, and another at his upper legs. He slid back from the impact and growled in pain, before lunging at X. X dodged three slashes from the purple saber; one at the head, one at the buster arm, and one at the feet, which X had to summersault backwards to avoid, kicking Dynamo under the chin at the same time. While Dynamo was recoiling from the hit, X landed on his feet and fired buster shots; all hitting him until he regained his senses and started deflecting them with his saber. 

When X realized that his barrage wasn't working anymore, he turned his hand back to normal, cupped both of them behind him, and then threw them forward.

"HADOUKEN!! he yelled.

The bright blue fireball exploded from X's hands. Dynamo was startled at first, but jumped out of the way of the fireball before he was completely incinerated by it. He landed, and was thrown back as X's elbow impacted his gut. While Dynamo was in mid-air, X dashed behind him and round-house kicked him in the back, sending him slamming into the ground off to the side.

"Getting sloppy, Dynamo! I remember you being tougher than this!" X taunted as he walked over to the small crater Dynamo was in while cracking his knuckles.

X had to jump again to avoid another spinning purple blade from Dynamo before it boomeranged back to him. X landed, and was met with Dynamo's boot stamping his face from above as he pounced on X. X was slammed to the ground, and saw stars for a second, before he saw Dynamo above him, pinning him down with a foot, and raising his saber above his head for a final blow. X knew he wouldn't be able to dodge the blow, but he wasn't going to give up. His helmet gem, eyes, and left hand began to glow. He prepared to catch the blade in the glowing hand, until a long green glowing bar crossed paths with Dynamo's purple one. Two glowing saber blades crashed together in a flurry of sparks over X's head; one held by Dynamo, and the other held by a figure in a brown cloak. The figure brought up his blade, knocking Dynamo off balance and off of X, who took the opportunity to roll backwards onto his feet, and transformed both of his arms into busters, and pointed them at the cloaked figure and Dynamo.

"Alright, just who are you?" demanded X.

The cloaked figure smiled under his hood and shadowed eyes, and responded "Someone who can't kick the habit of saving your sorry butt."

The figure threw off his cloak.

X's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

The reploid was clad in red armor with some gold and silver trim, square shoulder pads, ankle length blond hair, and a white helmet with red horns and a blue gem.

"Z-Zero!?" said X in disbelief.

Zero didn't take the time to respond. He lunged at Dynamo, sliced at an almost invisible speed. Dynamo attempted to block the attack, but only resulted in his saber hilt getting chopped in half and his fingers on his right hand amputated. X took that opportunity to release two charge shots simultaneously, completely destroying Dynamo's left arm. Dynamo screamed in pain, then teleported away in obvious pain. Zero deactivated his saber and sheathed it on his back, and X returned his arms to normal.

"Zero, you've got a lot of explaining to do."

-

"You told all of us that you were going into stasis to remove the last traces of the Maverick Virus within you, and yet here you are plain as day!" said X.

"I know what I told you. And I admit that I lied to all of you. I had my reasons, though." replied Zero.

"What excuse is there to just completely abandon us!?"

"I left so I could spy on Sigma. I knew he had come back after the Jakob incident, and I needed to gather data. Alone. Completely alone. I made up going into stasis to ensure you wouldn't be following or tracking me. I'm sorry I had to deceive you, but I felt it was necessary."

"Alright, and the Virus?"

"That was removed a long time ago. Remember what happened after Eurasia?"

Flashback-

Zero was lying on the floor of a research lab, heavily damaged. His entire lower half, just above the waist and left arm were completely torn off after his and X's battle with Sigma. X spotted his nearly destroyed friend, and knelt beside him, stricken with grief and horror.

"……Zero? Zero! Zerooo!" he yelled while trying to shake Zero back to consciousness.

"Zero! Zero! NO! Don't die! Do you hear me? Zeroo! ZEROO!!" he said as he picked up his friend's torso, letting tears run down his face.

"…Dro…drop dead!!" called Sigma's voice from behind them. His only remains were a large stationary head protruding out of the floor. In his mouth, an attack was charging.

X sensed an attack coming, but was too damaged to move fast enough.

"Uh? O-oh, no!" was all X could say.

Sigma fired. The beam shot out of Sigma's mouth, and pierced X through his chest, and pierced through Zero's as well, knocking from his hands. Zero seemed to regain consciousness as X was left gasping and choking in pain. Zero fell, but gave one last effort before hitting the floor.

"…How persistent…you are…"

Zero raised his buster and charged energy.

"…Die…Sigma…"

Zero fired. The plasma shot ripped into Sigma's mouth, and destroyed him completely. Zero fell to the floor with a crushing finality. As he felt his life fading away, Zero tried to give some last words to his friend.

"…X, X…do you…hear…me?"

No response.

"Darn… your… optimism led…to your own…demise…"

He took one last look at X.

"You… should…l…li…live…"

End Flashback-

"X, you have some sort of Maverick Anti-Virus within your body. You knew that, right?"

"No… Is that why Sigma has always tried to destroy me?"

"At first. Then he tried to destroy you for revenge. When that beam from Sigma shot through our bodies, the anti-virus was transferred into my system, and was slowly able to eliminate the virus while I repaired myself before the nightmare incident."

"Wow… I had no idea."

"Doesn't matter now. I'm back, and that's what really matters. We'll put a stop to these mavericks once and for all, and we'll do it together!"

"Yeah! just like old times!" X said with a high-five to Zero.

Signas looked at the two and said to Alia "The dynamic duo makes a comeback. Classic."

"Just can't keep Zero down for long, can you?" replied Alia.

"Oh, that reminds me; where's Axl? Is he okay? I heard that he was damaged." said Zero. The truth was, Zero had seen X and Axl teleport away with a damaged Axl, but wasn't going to have X scolding him for not helping him.

"Axl is in the medical lab with Pallette and Lifesaver. They're probably waking him up now." replied X.

"Then what are we waiting for? I've been dying to see the kid again!" said Zero as he ran out of the command center.

-

"Zero! I'm surprised to see you out of stasis sixty years early." said Lifesaver.

"That's for another time. Is Axl awake yet?" replied Zero.

"I was just about to wake him."

Lifesaver injected Axl with a blue fluid, and seconds later, Axl's eyes were fluttering awake.

"…X? Pallette? ZERO!?" he yelled the last name in shock.

"It's Zero! It's a miracle!" Zero kidded.

"I thought you were in stasis!"

"I lied. I'm back, now wallow in the misery of having your best friend back at your side." said Zero.

Everyone laughed at Zero's comment. Zero was back and standing at his friend's sides once again. Life was good until Zero brought up one question.

"Hey, where's Layer?"

-

Sorry I took so long to finish this. School just started, and that means I won't be able to update as often. Don't expect anything during the weekdays as I'm gonna be bombarded with IB homework. Anyway, nobody really won the vote, and I really wanted Zero back in my story. Next chapter: Zero needs to make some amends to the people he's effected during his absence. LEAVE REVIEWS!! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN GREAT WITH THAT!! DON'T STOP NOW!! PLEASE REVIEEEWWW!!


	8. Fixing mistakes

Wahoo! A lot of people liked me bringing Zero back into the game. For those of you who so badly wanted Layer in my story, voila! This chapter is all about character development, and Layer will be in there somewhere. Who knows when this will be posted? I'm starting a few days after the last update. It'll probably take all week because of my psychotic amounts of homework from my IB courses. Aside from that, enjoy! Bring on chapter 8!

What True Power Really Is!

-

"Hey, where's Layer?"

The room suddenly went silent. The cheery mood of Zero's return and Axl's awakening had instantly vanished as Zero asked that simple question. Everyone had faces of shock and sadness that wiped away bright smiles. Alia looked at X, who then looked to Axl, who looked to Pallette, who looked to Signas, who looked to Lifesaver, who looked back to X, who looked at Zero, who looked at everyone with a confused look. Alia broke the silence by gently elbowing X and clearing her throat. X got the message.

"Well," X started "that's kind of complicated. You see, after you went into 'stasis'," X emphasized 'stasis' with a skillful use of air quotes, "Layer sort of… left."

Zero's face suddenly adopted a look of shock.

"What!? She left? Why?"

"Well, when you were gone, she went into a slump. Eventually she packed up and left, just like that." X replied.

Zero's eyes widened in shock as he realized something he wished he hadn't.

"Y-you mean… she left… because of me?" Zero struggled out.

X nodded lightly before he drooped his head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… what have I done!?" Zero said as he clutched his head and began pacing the floor.

"Zero…" said X.

"This is terrible! I've cost Layer her job!!"

X looked at Zero in a mix of shock and anger at his complete stupidity. Alia, Pallette, Signas, and Lifesaver all fell over. Axl slapped his forehead and grunted as he lay on his bed.

"You complete IDIOT!!" yelled Axl as everyone stood up.

"I should go over there and- Argh!" Axl grunted in pain as he attempted to sit up, but received a sharp pain in his back. Pallette immediately turned her attention to Axl as she held his hand and started to stroke his long orange hair.

"Allow me, Axl." said X.

X walked over to Zero, and clobbered him over the head. Zero fell flat on his face.

"OW! What was that for!?" Zero yelled as he got up.

"That's not why you should be upset! Do you even know why she left!?"

"Uhh… well, she was my Navigator, and I guess she ran out of work and quit when I left, right?"

X and Axl slapped their foreheads.

"No! When you left, she went into a depression!" said Axl.

"Huh? Why would my absence make her depressed?" Zero asked obliviously.

"AAGH! You really have no clue, do you!?" Axl ranted.

Zero blinked stupidly.

"Zero! Layer was in love with you!" said X.

Shock. That was the only word that could describe Zero after hearing that. As the realization sank in, his head began swimming with other emotions. Confusion, sadness, guilt, horror, and more.

"I… I had… no idea…" was all Zero could muster.

X put a comforting hand on Zero's shoulder, but Zero was still lost in his emotions. After a second, Zero put on a serious face, and turned to walk to the door.

"Zero?"

"I have to fix this." was all he said before walking out.

Alia looked at X and said "We have to help him. He won't know where to look."

"I agree. I can't stand to see Zero go through something like this again." replied X.

"Wait, this has happened to Zero before?" said Axl.

"Yeah… you've read about the Repliforce war, right?"

"Yeah, but I wasn't active until after the Nightmare incident. What happened to Zero before then?"

"Well, back then we had a navigator named Iris. Zero and Iris were in love. Madly in love. They were the perfect couple. But when the Repliforce war started… things changed." explained X.

"Changed? How?" asked Axl.

"Iris' brother was the Colonel of Repliforce. Zero was forced to destroy him. That's when…" X trailed off

"When what? Tell me, X."

"…… Iris went maverick. You can imagine what happened when then."

"Oh, man… I had no idea. That must be why Zero is so gloomy and serious most of the time."

"Yeah. Zero wouldn't talk to anyone for days after that. I don't think that he could live through losing someone else who loved him. That's why we have to help him."

"Agreed. I'll assign all available trackers and operators to that task. Alia, you're to lead the investigation. X, you and Zero are going to lead the field investigation, so relay him those orders ASAP. Axl, when you're up and running, you're to join X and Zero. Move out everyone!" ordered Signas.

"Yes Sir!" called everyone.

-

Zero was the only living thing in the command center. He was typing furiously at a navigator's console; Layer's old one. Her console was mainly for reploid analysis, and he felt that it would help him find his quarry. Only a few moments had gone by before X walked into the large command center.

"Zero? What are you doing?" he asked.

Zero didn't reply. He just kept typing away at the console making no sound, until he let out a growl of frustration. X walked over to his friend, and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you trying to do?"

"I'm trying to track Layer down by identifying her internal structure. I'm looking for a basic female navigator structure that has been somewhat altered for combat, that kind of stuff."

"Seems like you're not getting very far."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cause you're still on the password screen." said X simply.

"…"

"…"

"Damn…"

"Zero, you need our help." X stated.

"No."

"What!?"

"You're not helping me."

"And why not!?"

"This is entirely my fault. I have to be the one to fix it."

"You've got to be kidding me! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Zero didn't respond, and typed in another incorrect password. This caused X to become even more annoyed at his friend. X grabbed Zero by the ponytail, and used it to haul him out of his chair and to his feet.

"Ow! Ow! Hey! Nobody touches the hair!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, would you just swallow your pride for once and accept the fact that you're not alone in this? We want to help you. We know that _you_ have to _fix_ this, but _we're_ going to help you _find_ her. So just suck it up. We're helping you whether you like it or not."

Zero looked sternly at X for a moment, but then closed his eyes and smiled.

"All right. You can start by telling me the password to that cursed computer." he said.

Alia walked into the room at that instant.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. For security reasons, Layer was the only one who knew the password to that console." she explained.

Zero groaned and clutched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there goes our best chance of finding her. We got anything else?"

"I'll start a search now."

Alia sat down at her console and began running scans and searches. Everyone was silent until X piped up

"Where are Pallette and the commander?"

"Pallette insisted on staying with Axl, and the commander is 'rallying the troops' as he likes to call it. Aha! I've got something."

"What is it?" asked Zero almost frantically.

"I've got several reports of small maverick attacks being stopped by a mysterious purple-haired, silver-armored female reploid carrying a rapier using moves very similar to that of Zero." Alia explained

"That's probably Layer. Where are most of these sightings coming from?"

Alia brought up a city map, and then zoomed in to a small section, covering only a few blocks.

"The sightings have originated here. A small residential area. Apartment buildings. I'll bring up a list of all known residents."

"Don't bother! Just send me there!" called Zero as he leapt onto the teleporter pad. Alia put in the coordinates, and Zero was sent off in a beam of crimson light.

"Zero… you deserve to be happy again after all this time." X mused under his breath.

-

The crimson light around Zero faded, and he found himself surrounded by several small apartment buildings. Sure enough, Signas had quite a few blue and silver armored hunter units searching the streets.

Oy, vey. Signas has gone overboard again.

"Alia, which one am I looking for?" Zero said into his comm.

Alia transmitted him coordinates for an apartment complex to his left, and took off running toward it, accidentally knocking over a hunter on his way. Zero burst through the door and ran into the residential office. Luckily, the manager was still there.

Zero flashed his hunter's badge and demanded "I need to know if someone is currently in residence here. A reploid named Layer. Female, silver armor, purple hair, has a rapier, ring any bells?"

The elderly manager thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers.

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. Layer. She came in about a month ago. Seemed mighty depressed, she did... always on the verge o' tears, she was. Couple a weeks ago, some of the residents went maverick, and she single-handedly put a stop to-"

"What room is she in?"

"Alright, alright. No need to be impatient. Room 43, second floor."

"Thank you!"

And with that, Zero was out the door. He climbed two staircases, and ran down the hallway. 40, 41, 42, and he stopped in front of room 43. Zero drew in a huge breath, and then let it out before knocking on the door three times.

Zero heard footsteps approaching from inside. Seconds later, the door opened, and a purple haired reploid gasped in shock.

"Hello, Layer." said Zero.

"Z-Zero…" Layer stuttered.

"Can I come in?"

Layer blushed, nodded, and stepped aside to allow him entrance. Zero took a moment to look around the apartment. Nothing too classy, there were a TV and a sofa, a small kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Layer gestured to the sofa, and she and Zero sat down on it. They sat in silence for a few moments, before Layer finally spoke.

"I thought you'd be gone longer than a month."

"I thought so too. I guess things don't always turn out the way they're supposed to."

"I guess."

Another moment of silence.

"You're going to come back, right?" asked Zero.

"I guess so. I've got a reason to be there now that you're back." she said with a blush.

"Is that because you're simply my navigator, or is it for another reason?"

Layer looked at him with an unreadable expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone said that after I left, that you became depressed. That you left the Hunters without a word of notice. I think I know why."

"You know?"

"Yeah. There was someone in the past that I cared for deeply. Sigma turned us against each other… She's gone, and she's never coming back. I've never quite gotten over it. I know how you must have felt when I left."

"Huh? What do- I never-"

"Layer, you don't have to hide anything from me. You know that I would trust you with my life. I know there's something you need to tell me, and I'm all ears."

Zero saw Layer turn her head to the floor, and begin to talk.

"Zero, I-I……I…" Layer started.

Zero saw that she was struggling for words, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You can do this." he said softly with a smile

"I… I…I love you, Zero!" Layer struggled, then looked at Zero to make sure she hadn't said something stupid.

She saw that Zero was smiling at her, which gave her reassurance.

"There. Felt good to finally let that out, right?"

"Y-yeah. Wait, you knew what I was going to say, so why did you…"

"I had you say it because I knew you would feel better after you did."

"How long have you known?"

"About thirty minutes. As soon as I figured it out, I started looking. I got here as soon as I could."

"Really?" she asked with some disbelief.

"Yeah. Layer, if I had known any sooner, I swear, I never would have left. I had no idea, so I didn't really didn't pay much attention to the situation. Did you not tell me because you expected that I wouldn't return the feelings?"

Layer only nodded. Zero removed his helmet, letting loose his blond hair, and brushed Layer's purple bangs out of her eyes.

"Layer, you should know something by now."

Zero gently brought up her chin with his forefingers so that her dark blue eyes met his sky blue ones.

"When it comes to me, expect the unexpected."

Zero said no more as he brought his lips to hers, and lightly kissed her. Layer was, for a moment, shocked by his action, but quickly returned the kiss, and was lost in a world of joy. This is what she had fantasized about since she had met Zero before the Jakob incident, but thought would never come. The two enjoyed each other's lips for some time, before they slowly separated, and looked into each other's eyes.

That was just before Layer began to shed tears of joy, and threw her arms around Zero, and began to cry into his chest. Zero wrapped his arms around his new love, and let her let loose emotions that had been bottled inside of her for far too long.

"Zero… please don't ever leave me again." Layer said between sobs of joy.

"I promise." Zero replied.

And they stayed like that for some time, just wrapped in each other's arms.

-

X was beginning to become worried. Zero had been gone for three quarters of an hour. He was pacing the floor, and Alia was looking at him worriedly. She stood up from her desk, and took X's hand to stop his pacing. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before saying

"I'm sure he's fine, X. He probably wanted to spend some time with Layer before coming home."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I mean, it's Zero we're talking about here."

Just seconds after X spoke, Zero and Layer appeared on the teleporter pad in a flash of light. Layer said nothing, but really didn't need to. The bright smile on hers and Zero's faces told the whole story. Zero gave a subtle thumbs-up to X as he walked by. X smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, then watched them leave the command center.

Suddenly, the entire day caught up with him. He felt completely exhausted. He breathed a sigh of exasperation, and then began to sway on his feet. Alia saw this, and grabbed X by the arm to steady him.

"You must be exhausted." she said.

"Yeah… fighting Axl, Vile, Sigma, and Dynamo all in one day can do that to a guy." he replied.

Alia smiled and helped X walk to his quarters.

They all needed a vacation…

-

Axl was making his first attempt to walk since Lifesaver had fixed him up. His armor would take a few days to repair, and would be off duty all that time for sure. He slightly leaned against the wall with one arm as he took a few wobbly steps, and then began to walk steadier. He smirked as he felt his strength slowly return to him.

"Axl, if you're well enough to walk, then you're free to go." said Lifesaver.

Pallette took him by the hand, and they both left the medical center.

"It didn't take you long to recover. That's good and all, but you got scrapped a lot worse than X did in the training room, but you recovered in a fraction of the time it took him. How come?" asked Pallette.

Axl thought about this for a moment, then replied "Well, nobody really knows the full potential of a new-generation reploid like me. It's possible that we have more advanced auto repair systems. Our capabilities still aren't fully understood." Axl replied.

It was true. Even Axl didn't know what he was fully capable of. he knew that he was completely immune to the Maverick Virus because of his copy chip that allowed his shape-shifting abilities, but that's all he knew for sure. It had been confirmed that after the Jakob incident that Lumine had planted a virus in his systems, but it hadn't affected his neural systems at all. Everyone assumed he was safe, but nobody knew what the virus would do to his body. that made Axl even more of a mystery.

Axl didn't know, but he intended to find out.

-

Man, I didn't expect to be done with that for a while. I love my supporters that much. Nah, I just haven't had much work to do. Anyway, those who are ZeroxLayer fans, this was for you. Sorta. Anyway, please leave reviews! You guys have been great! Comments and critique wanted! Chapter 9 coming soon! No spoilers here, sorry. XD


	9. Sunday

Back to business. I'm defiantly going to get some more action into this story, but probably not in this chapter. This is going to get more into character development, yet again. For those who like that, yippee! For those who don't, well… ahem… play through a Megaman X game then come back and read this. Sorry if I seem to be in a bad mood, but people are not reviewing as much as I'd hoped, and I'm running out of ideas! I'll take comments, suggestions, anything! Now… I'm done ranting, so here's chapter 9!

What True Power Really Is!

-

Sunday… that time of week. That glorious time of week. The time of week where nothing can go wrong. Sunday is, was, and will always be a day of rest and relaxation. Heck, mavericks didn't even attack on Sundays, and Maverick Hunters had Sundays off as well. Everybody took advantage of such a period of relaxation to the fullest, and everybody loved it.

Everybody but Zero.

For Zero, Sunday was not a day of relaxation. It was a day of restlessness. Zero hated Sundays. No maverick heads to knock together meant no fun in his opinion. It wasn't that Zero didn't like the day of relaxation, it was simply that he had abso-freakin'-lutely nothing to do. That was what bugged him more than anything. Zero groaned as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and blew some of his blond hair out of his eyes as he walked down the corridors of MHQ with a scowl pasted to his face. When out of his armor, Zero wore a red sweatband on his forehead with locks of blond hair rested over it, a red t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off, faded jeans, a star shaped pendant that Iris had given him, and red sneakers with white tips, much like his armor boots.

Zero hoped that X wasn't busy today, seeing as that Axl had already planned to spend the day with Pallette. The only other problem was that Zero had no clue where the heck X was. Zero didn't know where to look besides X's quarters, which was absent of his presence. Zero was at a loss. The only other place he could think that X would spend his free time would be in the training room, which was closed on Sundays.

He decided that he would ask Axl where X was. He walked by Axl's quarters expecting him not to be there, but he heard a voice behind the door. Zero pressed his ear to the door, and heard an old movie playing; probably from before 20XX. Zero opened the door to Axl's room and stepped in.

"Hey Axl, have you-"

He stopped abruptly when he saw Axl snuggled up on his bed with Pallette laying her head on his chest, both watching an old action film in the TV on the table at the foot of Axl's bed.

"Oh, sorry. I hope I'm not interrupting anything…" said Zero.

"Nah, of course not. What's up, Z?" asked Axl.

"Just wondering if you knew where X was."

"Did you check the lounge? He goes there and reads sometimes. If not, check the roof."

"Alright. Thanks." Zero said as he stepped out of the room.

He poked his head back in and said "You two behave yourselves!" with a devious smirk.

"HEY!" Axl yelled as Zero ran for it.

Zero laughed to himself as he slowed down to a walk. Nothing brightened mood as quickly as ticking off Axl. Oh, how Layer, Alia, Pallette, and maybe even Signas would have slapped him silly for that. He shrugged off that thought as he opened the door to the lounge. Sure enough to Axl's word, there was X, laying on the couch reading a book while listening to classical music on a nearby radio. He was wearing his usual blue hooded sweatshirt and khaki pants over his light blue jumpsuit. Zero never understood why X kept that jumpsuit on all the time. When Zero was in his casual getup, he never wore his black jumpsuit, as to expose his muscles that were even more revealed with his sleeves ripped off. He was very proud of his tough-guy getup. Zero walked over to X, and heard him humming along to the radio.

"Classical and a huge book. Wow. You really know how to have a thriller of a day, X." said Zero sarcastically.

"Just because I'm not doing anything you would call 'exciting' doesn't mean that this isn't a productive use of my time." retorted X, never looking up from his book.

"Pfft. Putting firecrackers in Chef's food while he's cooking is more productive than reading _War and Peace_."

"First of all, I'm done with that book. I'm reading _Moby Dick_, now. Second, since when is putting firecrackers in _anything_ productive?"

"It's not. In fact, it's destructive. However, it's still more productive than sitting around reading a ridiculously long book."

"Zero, reading enriches the mind and stimulates the imagination."

"Yeah, yeah, all that stuff. Five seconds of that would put me to sleep. Besides, shouldn't you be with Alia?" Zero asked while sitting down in a comfy chair across from the couch.

"I would, but she's working with Douglas on some teleporter modifications. I'm no good at that techno-whatzit, so I'd only get in the way. And shouldn't _you_ be with Layer?" X retorted, never looking up from his book once the entire conversation.

"She went shopping. I wanted to go with her, but she insisted she go alone today. She said something about a surprise… but, now I'm here, and have nothing to do."

"Let me guess; you're bored to wits end, and want to drag me along somewhere so you can cure your boredom."

"Bingo. Let's go."

X sighed in defeat, and put his book down on the coffee table that the radio was on, switched the radio off, and stood up.

"Alright, where to?" asked X.

"How 'bout the usual?" suggested Zero.

"Fine by me. I'll go see if Axl wants to come too."

"I wouldn't do that, X. Axl's in his room with Pallette."

X heard this and choked while involuntarily twitching an eye. Zero frowned and turned beet red.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!! They're just watching a movie."

X breathed a sigh of relief, and Zero slapped his forehead.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if Pallette came too, would you? That way everyone's happy."

"Fine with me. You go get them, and I'll wait for you in the HQ lobby." said Zero.

X nodded, and walked out of the room. Zero walked out after him, and they split up down separate hallways. Zero stopped abruptly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. In a split second, his Z-saber was out of his pocket, and the glowing green blade was pressed up against the neck of a reploid dressed in a chef's outfit. Chef didn't seem fazed by the deadly blade. He merely looked at Zero with a deadly look in his eye.

"What's this I-a hear about you-a puttin' firecrackers in my food?" Chef demanded in his Italian accent.

-

"Gah! Where are those two?" Axl asked nobody in particular, though Pallette was standing right next to him.

"Don't you remember? X stopped at his room to grab his saber in case something happens, and Zero's probably ticked someone off and getting chased around base as usual." she replied.

"Yeah, but that was twenty minutes ago. How long does it take a guy to grab a saber from his room?"

As if on cue, X walked into the lobby with a sour expression on his face. He walked over next to Axl, leaned against the wall, huffed, and put his hands in his pockets.

"What's eating you?" Axl asked, noticing X's obvious irritation with something.

X said nothing, but pulled a slightly wrinkled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Axl.

Axl took the paper and read the text on it. " 'Dear X, I've taken your armor in for some upgrades. You'll thank me later for this. Douglas.' " Axl looked to X in slight confusion.

"I don't get it, X. If Douglas is giving you armor upgrades, why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because this is the third time Douglas has randomly taken my armor. He nearly broke it the second time, and the first time my buster was clogged for days. Sure it turned out well enough and the upgrades worked eventually, but not without some hideous side-effect." X explained.

X had just finished his explanation, and Zero came running into the lobby with a panicked expression on his face. He stopped at the group of 'roids and put his hand against the wall for balance and went into a fit of panting. He looked up to see a confused Pallette, Axl scratching his head, and X with a raised eyebrow.

"Chef find out about the firecrackers?" asked X.

"How did you…" Zero panted in response.

"It was only a matter of time." X replied matter-of-factly.

Axl tried to stifle laughter as he tried to imagine what Zero could have done to Chef with firecrackers.

"Firecrackers, Zero?" Axl asked between sniggers.

"Uhh… I can explain!" Zero said.

"I'd like to see you try." Axl retorted.

-

The sound of bowling pins crashing to the ground was a familiar and refreshing sound to X and Zero. The bowling alley was X the spot they went when they needed to unwind, or just felt like bowling. Many of the hunters also came to the alley, but the group found it to be not as crowded today. They all paid their fees, got their bowling shoes and balls, and went to the seventh and eighth lanes. Axl and Pallette were on lane seven, and X and Zero on eight.

Zero was up first on his lane, and immediately got a perfect strike. He walked away with a smirk on his face. X walked up, and rolled the ball down the lane. At first, the ball spun off to one side, appearing as though it would become a gutter ball, but then spun back toward the center, and obliterated all ten pins. Axl was up, and like Zero, got a perfect strike. Then it was Pallette's turn. She got a gutter ball. Then another. She walked away with a disappointed look on her face.

Their first game ended, Axl needing to help Pallette improve her aim the entire game, and they decided to take a break before the next one. X and Zero went to the building's arcade, Pallette had seen one of her friends at another alley and was chatting with her, and Axl went to get a soda from a nearby vending machine. As he stood next to the machine slowly sipping his drink, a black haired reploid girl with a green dress walked up to Axl and greeted him with a "Hi there."

Axl casually turned his head toward her. He found that she was very pretty.

"Oh, hello." Axl said politely.

The girl smiled sweetly at him and said "My name's Amber. What's yours?"

"Name's Axl. Nice to meet you." he replied.

"It's _very_ nice to meet you too." she said.

Axl took another swig of his soda.

"What type of reploid are you?" asked Amber.

"I'm a combat reploid; a New-Gen. One of the ones that weren't deactivated. How 'bout you?"

"I'm a model-type. Wait, if you're a New-Gen, how come you're not on the moon?" she inquired.

Axl chuckled and said "I'm only a prototype. My specs aren't that high, although I could shoot a fly off the tip of a pin without killing it." he explained.

"Wow, that's amazing. What else can you do?" she asked suggestively while stepping a bit closer to Axl.

"Uhh… well, I have some flight capabilities, and I'm more agile than most other models, then there's my shape-shifting ability…" said Axl, who was becoming a bit flustered.

"Impressive." she said, taking hold of Axl's arm. "What do you say we ditch this joint and go have some fun?"

By now, every system in Axl's body was telling him that this chick was bad news. He knew he had to get outta here, but he didn't want to be impolite to a girl he'd only just met.

"Uh, sorry. I'm already seeing someone." he stated simply.

"We don't have to tell anybody." she said seductively.

"I'm gonna have to turn down your offer, sorry." Axl said still being as polite as possible.

"Sorry, big boy. I don't take no for an answer."

"Well you're going to have to." said Axl, less politely attempting to pull his arm away. She held on tightly.

"You're not getting away from me. I'll have you even if I have to go maverick and take you by force." she said, never losing her seductive tone.

Axl however, was on high alert after hearing that comment. In a split second, Axl's arm was free, and was holding his gun against her chin.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't have said that in the presence of a Maverick Hunter." he said with intensity.

Amber was rather frightened by the gun barrel pressed against her chin, but never lost her composure.

"Oooh. Tough guy. I like that."

Axl gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Back off, maverick." he seethed.

Amber simply rolled her eyes. "I'm not actually gonna go maverick, so cool your jets."

Axl slowly and cautiously lowered his gun. He came up with an idea and smirked.

"Wonder what you'll do when you're forced to take no for an answer."

"Huh?"

"I think it's time I…" Axl's body started to vanish "…disappeared." and he was gone.

Axl quickly fled the scene in stealth mode and made a beeline for the arcade that X and Zero were goofing around in. Axl reappeared behind Zero and placed his gun in his pocket before anyone noticed it. He sighed in disturbance at what had just happened. Zero turned to face him and asked what was wrong.

All Axl said was "I'm too attractive for my own good."

-

Several hours later, the four reploids had played many games of bowling, and were tired out. They had all stopped for ice cream, and then returned to headquarters. X had separated from the rest of the group and returned to his room. He laid down on his bed, and picked up the book he had retrieved from the lounge, and began to read.

About an hour later, X heard an intense humming, then a zap from his metallic wardrobe. X knew that it was the sound of his armor being teleported from the maintenance room back to his wardrobe. He put down his book, and went over to the wardrobe to see the 'damage' Douglas had done. When X opened the wardrobe, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

Inside was his armor, but it had drastically changed. His helmet looked like it did when he first got it, but there was now a green gem on the back. His chest armor now had some white around it's silver side-plating, gold around the collar, unchanged shoulder pads, and X could see a pair of vents on the back. The gauntlets were now lined with some gold, had red highlights rimmed with white at the elbows, and the white gloves had gold pads on the knuckles. His pelvic guard had been replaced by a belt with a blue gem, and his boots were now more human-shaped with red highlights rimmed with white and gold on the knees, had silver bands around the ankles, and the soles were gold. X also saw that the armor had come with a new black jumpsuit.

X barely noticed the note that was attached to the shoulder plate.

'Dear X, I've added quite a few enhancements to your new armor. I made sure that there won't be any unpleasant side effects this time. Hope you like it! Douglas. P.S. Wear that and come to the command center in one hour.'

X wasted no time. He quickly shed his civilian clothes and his blue jumpsuit, and slid into the new black one. The rest of his new armor fit perfectly, and felt somewhat lighter than it did before it's enhancements. X ran a system's check when he was geared up.

**Upgrades detected!**

**New armor shows increased durability.**

**Weapons upgrade detected! Mega buster mark 34 (X-buster mark III) now online.**

**Armor integration systems now online.**

**Dash functions operating at 125 efficiency.**

**Current buster function: Normal charge shot.**

**Available options: Spread charge shot.**

**Sub weapons: None selected.**

**Current status: condition good.**

_Wow… Douglas has really outdone himself this time. It's powered up, and it looks wicked awesome. _thought X.

X took a few steps around his room to get used to the feel of the leg upgrades. They felt very good, so X tried running a bit. When he did, he got a surprise. Upon running, red light poured out of the vents on his back in the form of an energy scarf. X took another moment to praise Douglas's work before he realized that it was nearly time to go to the command center. He exited his room, and walked into the empty hallway. X noticed that as he walked, his footfalls had more of a clank than he did before. It didn't really matter, though. X thought it stranger that the hallways were devoid of any people or reploids. X found out why when he reached the command center.

He opened the door, and found no lights on. He hit the light switch, and was surprised by almost everyone in the base yelling "SURPRISE!!" to him. X jumped in surprise, but everything suddenly made sense when he saw the 'Happy Birthday' banner hanging from the ceiling. It was his birthday, and he had completely forgotten. It was ninety-two years to the day that X had been discovered in a capsule by the late Dr. Cain.

Alia walked up to him and gave him a kiss.

"You were never working on the teleporter, were you?" said X

Alia laughed and shook her head before leading him over to his friends. X also assumed that this is what Layer went shopping for, and why Zero had dragged him out of the base for the day. All so they could throw him a surprise birthday party.

He surveyed everything, and found everything to be fantastic. He had huge cake, with even ninety-two candles, a small mountain of presents on a table nearby, and best of all, all of his friends surrounding him. It didn't get much better than that.

Zero however was looking at X in disbelief.

"No way! Your armor cannot be cooler than mine!"

-

Three… weeks… It took me three weeks to write this. I had such writer's block… Anyway, I just wanted to create my idea of what the Maverick Hunters would do for X's birthday, and this was it. I also decided to put in how X got his command mission armor. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can think of something, and I promise it won't be this bad! I don't exactly know what I'm gonna do. I know, review and tell me what you'd like to see in this story! I'll do my best!PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME IDEAS!!1


	10. A past best forgotten

Alright, so last chapter was such a disappointment that it left me slapping myself in disgust after writing it. It was my worst chapter so far in my opinion. Only my most loyal reviewer Star Ninja even bothered to review!! I'm gonna use his suggestion in this chapter. So now to try to make up for that flaming ball of crap of a ninth chapter, here's chapter ten. Seriously, this is my last fresh idea. Review and tell me what I should do! I'm all about the readers, so tell me what you want me to write and I'll write it! Now, on to chapter ten of what true power really is!

What True Power Really Is!

-

Zero managed to duck a slash from a glowing red saber before the deadly blade decapitated him. Another cut toward his gut, and Zero blocked the attack with his own green saber. He lifted his saber so the opponent's blade slid off, and the Colonel of Repliforce was caught off balance. Zero took advantage of the opening and delivered a sharp thrust, piercing Colonel's shoulder. The glorified reploid yelled in pain before kicking Zero hard in the stomach. The red warrior was sent flying back, leaving his saber still impaled in the Colonel's shoulder. He landed on his back, but kicked his feet upward so he was flipped back standing. Colonel pulled the Z-saber from his shoulder, and pointed both it and his own saber at Zero, who was left with no weapon.

Thinking fast, Zero materialized his D-glaive into his hand, and the short blue blade of the spear activated. He twirled the staff above his head before entering a fighting stance and telling his internal combat systems to switch fighting styles. Colonel lunged at him, and brought down both sabers onto him. Zero angled the blade so that it caught one saber, then the next and forced them toward the ground. Zero stamped hard on the hand that held his own saber, and the Colonel dropped it. Zero picked the Z-saber back up, and made a spinning slash for Colonel's head which he avoided narrowly. Zero found an opening in the Colonel's loss of composure. He took the non-bladed end of the D-glaive and swept it under the massive white armored reploid's feet. Colonel fell over, and blocked a fierce downward attack from the Z-saber. The blades locked, and sparks flew from the energy swords as their holders struggled against each other. Zero dropped the D-glaive and gripped his saber with both hands, forcing both of the blades down toward Colonel's face inch by inch. The red and green blades were a mere six inches from Colonel's face.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Mere centimeters, and Colonel was choking on the layer of ozone the blades gave off…

"Alright, I give!" yelled the Colonel.

Zero pulled the blade away from his opponent's face, and the power struggle was over. Zero had defeated the Colonel yet again. He was a gracious winner, though. He deactivated his saber, and offered the Colonel a hand in getting up. Colonel smiled and took it, and Zero hauled his friend and rival to his feet. Colonel started laughing and clapped Zero on the shoulder.

"That was another excellent match, my friend!" he complimented.

"I dunno, Colonel. You were a bit sloppy that time. You were better before you picked up that new fighting style… what was it called?"

"I've forgotten myself honestly."

Zero and Colonel both broke out in laughter.

"You never fail to brighten my day, Colonel." said Zero

Zero clapped his friend on the arm, and walked toward the door.

"Computer, end training program."

Colonel disappeared from the training room, and Zero was alone in the huge room. Zero looked back, slightly hoping that Colonel would still be there; more than just a hologram, but he wasn't. It was only a training program after all, but it was much more than that to Zero. It was the only thing he had left of his long dead friend… killed by his own hands. Zero sighed lightly in sadness, and walked out the huge door. As he walked back to the command center, his mind was flooded with all the memories of the duels he had fought with the Colonel. They were almost equal in terms of skills in swordplay, but Zero had always been able to pull out on top. He and the Colonel had been rivals, and close friends. When he had been forced to fight the Colonel at the spaceport, it had torn him apart on the inside. When Colonel's lifeless body had clanked to the cold ground, Zero had knelt by him and almost wept. Instead, he bowed his head respectfully and whispered a farewell. Zero still had Colonel's saber on a stand like a trophy in his room. Truth be told, that was exactly what it wasn't. To Zero, it would never be a trophy; only a memento of a dear friend.

Zero grunted and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to wash these thoughts from his mind. He couldn't dwell on the past. There was only the here and now; that was all that mattered. He still had great friends like X and Axl, and the love of Layer. That was all that mattered; that was the most precious thing Zero had, and he would protect it with his life. He wouldn't lose anything else close to him. Not again.

The door slid open, and Zero walked into the command center. As he walked over to Layer's console, he saw X leaning against the wall reading his book, and Axl was entertaining himself by skillfully spinning his pistol back and forth. Zero reached Layer's console, leaned on the back of her chair supporting himself with his arms, and rested his chin atop Layer's head affectionately.

"How can I help you?" Layer asked.

Zero chuckled at her and shifted his arms so they wrapped around her.

"First, you can tell me what you're doing there." said Zero referring to the information on her console.

"Well, I'm running an analysis on a strange energy signature in an area of ruins." she explained.

Zero leaned further over the chair to get a better look.

"What ruins?" he asked.

She brought up a radar image. It was an old abandoned laboratory in the middle of a desert.

"Point 77543-690. I'm bringing up any history files."

Zero's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the image.

"T-that's… that's the laboratory I was found in…" Zero managed to say.

X heard this, dropped his book, and ran over to the console. Axl was over in a flash as well. Layer looked at Zero with concern. Zero walked away toward the teleporter pad, his eyes shadowed over by his helmet.

"Enter the coordinates. I'm going to investigate first-hand." was all Zero said.

Layer typed in the coordinates and sent them to the transporter. She had to follow orders, as Zero was her superior, but she still had to ask one question.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Are you sure you want to go Zero?"

Zero didn't turn, but nodded.

"I'm going with you!" said X as he ran up to Zero.

"No, X. I feel like I have to do this alone."

"Zero…"

Zero smiled and turned to face X.

"I'll call you if I need backup, alright? Don't worry. I mean, it's me!" said Zero.

X sighed and rolled his eyes.

Zero stepped onto the teleporter, and gave one last thumbs-up as he disappeared with a bright red light and a sound like a gunshot.

-

The old Laboratory in the desert was in shambles. It looked as though it had scars of battle, there were holes in the roof and walls, and it seemed that no life dared to approach it. Any life within ten kilometers of the building had been killed off by something; there were skeletons of small animals scattered all over.

The eerie scene was disrupted when there was a sound of surging energy, a bright red flash, then Zero standing not fifty meters from the complex, hair swaying in the ominous wind. The red armored swordsman narrowed his eyes as he gazed upon the building. He cautiously stepped forward, and entered the building a moment later. The ancient doors had been left open, as if beckoning any helpless victim inside. The very air was thick with the stench of evil. Zero took several steps inside. What he saw shocked him. The bodies of numerous reploids, all old Maverick Hunter models, dead and ripped apart. The floor was stained with oil and littered with circuits. Various limbs and several smashed heads were everywhere. Zero drew a shuddering gasp, and suddenly his hands felt very warm and wet. He looked at them.

They were covered with blood.

Zero reeled back in fright and cried out. He blinked, and his hands had no blood. He stared at them for a moment, then back to the reploid carcasses. He shook off his fear, and moved further into the building. He discovered several smashed capsules, some failed lab experiments, and what looked like some hideous deformed mutated creature. It was obviously dead. Zero shuddered in disgust. _This_ was the kind of man his creator was?

He stopped when he reached a capsule that had not been broken or opened. Then, another one beside it. Zero's curiosity got the better of him. He slowly approached the capsule. It was covered in dust, and what was inside couldn't be seen. Zero placed one hand on the capsule to wipe the dust off, and his head exploded in terrible pain.

Zero reeled back, and fell to his knees clutching his head, and screaming in agony. Visions flew by in his mind faster than he could keep track of. He saw a black robot with fins on his helmet overlooking his capsule alongside a man with graying hair and a lab coat. The black robot looked furious, and the old man wore an insane smile. Then, he saw a red armored robot with a yellow scarf and a black visor; or at least half of it. The lower half had been ripped in half at the waist, and Zero was holding him up at the neck, ready to tear its head off. After that, he saw himself putting a fist through the abdomen of a blue armored robot. It looked very much like X; it could have been a prototype of him. He saw an old man with a large white beard under his boot, a buster pointed at his face. Then finally, he saw a blond robot in a red dress, a green robot, a robot bird, dog, and cat, all within Zero's killing range. Their eyes… all were filled with terror.

The pain in his head subsided. He was on his knees, his head against the floor, and he felt nauseous from the pain he had received for no apparent reason. There was a piece of shattered glass near him. He looked into it and saw his reflection, and in it he saw a faint 'W' in his blue forehead gem, then it faded. He looked up, and saw where the glass had come from. In his fit of pain, Zero had accidentally smashed the glass on the capsule he had touched. He stood up, and cautiously approached the device. He looked into the capsule and saw the same black armored robot with fins on its helmet that he had seen in his vision.

The robot was definitely not a reploid. It's design wasn't like that of a reploid, yet its armor design was eerily similar to Zero's. It had gold bands on its wrists, waist and ankles, a blue gem on its chest, a blue star gem on its forehead, purple streaks under its eyes, and triangular shoulder armor. Zero reached one shaky hand toward the robot. When his white gloved fingertips made contact with the black armor, the robot's blood red eyes snapped open.

Glass shattered, and Zero jumped back as the robot leapt out of the capsule and into the air, and disappeared into the shadow of the ceiling. Zero's glowing green saber was drawn in a flash, and he assumed a defensive position. A shot broke the silence, and Zero slashed at the plasma blast, sending it into nonexistence. His sixth sense told him to duck, and he did as a fist ripped through the space where Zero's head had been. Zero spun around, and the glowing blade of the Z-saber was thrust through the abdomen of the black armored robot with a sickening sound of burning synthetic flesh and circuits.

The black robot looked down at the saber in his gut, then back op at Zero. Its face pulled itself into an insane smile. It reached forward and grasped the hilt of the saber, and took a step forward, and moving forward along the blade. When its body reached the hilt, it stopped as though waiting for something.

Then Zero heard it; a sound of clapping from behind him. Zero spun around still grasping his saber, and saw Sigma approaching from the shadows and lazily applauding Zero for his victory.

"Very good Zero. You're as skilled as ever."

Zero snarled and bared his teeth at Sigma. Sigma stopped his approach, and allowed Vile and Dynamo to step to each of his sides.

"I suppose you already know of what occurred here, and of what a role it has played in history." Sigma said with a grin of pure evil.

Zero whipped his arm around, severing the black armored robot in half in the process, and took a fighting stance against Sigma.

"I know what happened here, maverick! I was found here by Dr. Cain and he brought me to the Maverick Hunters for recruiting. Not too long after, you caught some sort of virus from my systems, and went maverick!" Zero replied.

Sigma threw his bald, broad-chinned head and cackled loudly. An instant later, Sigma was less than a foot away from Zero, and grabbed the arm that held the Z-saber. Zero was unable to retaliate, and Sigma grabbed Zero's head with his massive hand.

"Allow me to refresh your memory!" Sigma yelled.

Suddenly, Zero's vision blurred, and found himself unable to move. He felt completely numb, and the world went by as though it were a movie playing in his mind. Things came back into focus, and Zero now saw the world through a white haze. Sigma was gone, and he was standing in the laboratory all alone. Then, a sound of sliding steel, and a light filled the room.

"Huh?" Zero said as he slowly turned his head.

Sigma was standing in an open doorway. Zero's mind went almost completely numb. All conscious thought and ration fled his brain, and he was left only with the most primal of all instincts.

_KILL…_

"GRAAAAHHH!!" Zero cried as he charged at Sigma, his fist drawn back.

Zero swung the fist with destructive power, but Sigma cleanly sidestepped and avoided it completely. Zero looked back and saw the large reploid behind him. He spun around with a round-house kick, but Sigma dodged that attack as well. Zero's kick had so much force behind it that a part of the wall exploded on contact. Sigma was far from the spot that the kick had landed. Zero stepped casually out of the cloud of dust he had created toward Sigma. Sigma yelled and charged at Zero, who also charged. Zero struck first, and Sigma was forced to dodge a flurry of punches, each one with enough force to smash a steel wall into rubble. Amidst the attack, Sigma found an opening, and aimed a kick at the crazed Zero. Zero threw up his forearms to block it, but the attack sent Zero flying into a pile of stacked barrels. Sigma stepped forward to where Zero now kneeled on the ground. Zero lifted his head to look at Sigma, and drew his mouth into an insane grin. He charged Sigma again, and again Sigma dodged every head-smashing blow that Zero threw. Finally, Sigma grabbed Zero's arm, flipped him and slammed him onto the ground, then threw him straight up. Zero's head impacted the concrete of the ceiling, and implanted itself there. Sigma looked up in triumph, but quickly lost his grin. Zero gripped two handles on either side of his head, pulled his head out of the ceiling with an insane smile on his face and a look of pure evil in his eyes. He easily twisted his wrist and ripped a handle from the ceiling.

Zero allowed himself to fall, hurdling down toward Sigma. He threw the handlebar down at Sigma, who easily swatted the piece of junk away. Then, Zero brought down his other fist, just as Sigma brought up his. The two fists collided with such force that shockwaves rippled thruought the building. They both flew backward when neither could bear the strain in their arms any longer. Zero immediately charged at Sigma again, who was barely able to dodge the blows this time around. Eventually, Sigma gave ground and leapt onto a rafter hanging from the ceiling. Zero back flipped onto the rafter opposite his opponent. Sigma drew his beam saber, and Zero responded by ripping a pipe from the wall, roughly the size of a saber. The two lunged, and met in mid-air. The two swung their weapons at each other repeatedly, while the latter tried to either block it, or strike back as they fell. When they touched ground, they leapt apart. When they regained their footing, and charged at each other with their weapons rose. Zero's pipe was instantly sliced into pieces, and Zero stepped back. Sigma prepared one final slash, but it was too late. Zero ignited his dash boosters, and delivered one final punch. The fist tore through synthetic flesh and circuitry, and continued. Zero stopped about seven feet behind Sigma, and heard a satisfying and sickening clunk as Sigma's left arm and saber hit the floor, torn off above the elbow.

Sigma grunted in agony, and clutched the stump of an arm as he turned to face Zero. The insane grin on Zero's face had never been so twisted or evil. Zero cackled lightly as he approached Sigma and went in for the kill.

Blow after blow struck, each doing more damage than the next.

Finally, when Sigma was mangled nearly to the point of being unrecognizable, Zero placed a low kick at Sigma's legs, toppling the goliath reploid. Zero cackled again as he kneeled on Sigma's Back, and grabbed his head, preparing to rip it off with his bare hands. His cackling grew louder, and finally broke out in an evil laugh as he felt the servos in Sigma's neck slowly tearing apart. Then, it happened. A blast of pain erupted in Zero's head. He let go of Sigma's head, and clutched his own, screaming in agony. He cracked an eye long enough to see Sigma's remaining fist fly toward his forehead gem and feel it shatter, and then, darkness.

Zero regained his senses. He was still in the lab, Sigma still gripping his head and his arm holding the Z-saber. He was beyond shocked at what he had just witnessed. Had he really done all that? Was he really about to rip a defenseless reploid's head off with his bare hands? Had he been no better than a _maverick_? Had he _been_ a maverick?

"Yes… you see Zero, when I fought you in this very spot, all those years ago, you infected me with the very first form of the maverick virus. Then, all I had to do was alter it a bit, and create the Sigma virus." Sigma explained.

Zero regained his senses long enough to twist himself out of Sigma's grip. Sigma only stared at Zero and laughed loudly at him.

"Zero, this is where it all began. You weren't just a maverick; no… you were the first maverick!"

Zero dropped his saber, and fell to his knees.

"I-I… was… a-a maverick?" Zero stuttered.

"Yes, Zero. It is what you were created to be. Don't fight it. Join me, and fight by my side, where you belong." Sigma said.

Zero looked up at Sigma, but his eyes were red with hate. The sky blue irises were gone, and now glowed the shade of blood.

"No…" Zero growled.

Zero's body started to spark. Then the sparks intensified. Soon, Black lightening surrounded his body completely.

Sigma's eyes widened in shock, then an insane smile spread across his face.

"I'm… not…" Zero growled deeply, now almost a primordial sound.

Zero's body rose into the air as black and purple energy surrounded him.

"I'M NOT A MAVERICK!!" Zero screamed in a demonic voice.

The dark energy around Zero exploded, sending Vile and Dynamo flying into the wall behind them. The black armored robot that was cleaved in half skittered away. Sigma managed to sustain his footing, and the insane smile was still plastered to his face.

Zero appeared from a dark aura, but it was not Zero at the same time. Zero's armor had turned black, silver, and blue. The two green gems on his chest had changed into a single red one, horns had sprouted from his knees and ankles, massive claws now protruded from his fingertips, his boots had increased in size, and most noticeably, there were now bat-like fins protruding from Zero's now black helmet, and massive black bat wings on his back, lined with orange markings. Zero's eyes were blood red and full of hate, and he bared his now viciously sharp teeth in a snarl.

Absolute Zero had been born.

-

Favorite chapter alert! This I have to say is a major improvement from my last chapter. I plan to expand on this chapter and continue it, but I'm still accepting new ideas. I know that most of you like how I introduced the Absolute Zero armor from MMXCM. The first time saw it, I thought that it looked mondo maverick to me, and this is how I explain that. Please comment and critique!

SEND ME IDEAS!!

CRITIQUE MY WORK!!

REVIEW!!


	11. Power of Anger

I finally came up with some more ideas! That means more chapters should be coming soon enough. Well, I can't think of anything witty or clever to say, so on to chapter 7!

What True Power Really Is!

-

The desert was thick with an air of pain and suffering. A light yet seemingly ominous wind blew across the landscape, kicking up small clouds of dust. It was deathly silent. At least it was, until the sound of two energy surges came from the distance. A flash of blue, and a flash of purple, and two reploids appeared on the grim scene. X and Axl took a few seconds to check their surroundings for their target. X turned his head to Axl, who shook his head. X understood, and nodded back. He reached one hand up to his communications device in his helmet and contacted Hunter Base.

"Layer, this is X. Can you give us the heading of that energy spike you detected?" X asked. Axl was also tapped into the comm. channel.

"Head north-east of your current location. Please hurry! That energy signature is going out of control, and I'm getting really worried about Zero!" Layer replied.

"Don't worry, Layer. I'm sure he's fine. It's _Zero_ we're talking about here. I'll keep you updated on our status. X, out." X said as he closed the channel.

Axl spared no time. He, in an instant, extended the white stabilizers on his back, ignited his dash boosters, and was off in a flash of exhaust. X grinned, and dashed after his friend, his red energy scarf trailing behind him. X would never let Axl show him up. They reached the broken down laboratory at relatively the same time, and skidded to a halt. The door to the lab was already open, and X and Axl stood with their backs against the door, ready in case anything unfriendly came out.

A scream of terror and pain echoed from inside, and a sick crunching of steel was heard soon after.

X looked at Axl who was wide-eyed, but both kept a cool head. Axl drew his pistols, and X transformed his arm into his X-buster. X sent a message to Layer through his communicator.

"Layer, have the rest of my unit on standby. We may run into more trouble than we originally expected."

X cut off the communication, and sent Axl a hand signal. Axl nodded, slowly slipped toward the opening, then quickly spun into the opening, pistols pointed inside. Axl nodded the 'all clear' to X, who quietly crept inside. X beckoned his partner to follow him as he ran inside. Axl followed suit. They both stopped when they reached a group of dismembered reploids. X and Axl both knelt down by the bodies to determine what had exactly happened to them.

"Looks like they were torn apart by something." concluded Axl.

"Yeah," X agreed "This damage seems to have been dealt a long time ago, though. Possibly years ago."

Axl stood up and said "They're beyond salvaging. Whatever did this must have really enjoyed itself. They're destroyed beyond recognition."

Another crash from deeper inside the lab. X looked toward the source, and saw only a dark hallway lined with destroyed and empty capsules for robots. X and Axl crept along the sides of the corridor, and reached the end before reaching another open metal door. The two Hunters slowly stepped out into the open of the huge dark room.

Not a second later, the top half of a black armored reploid with silver hair landed on the floor in front of him.

The only thing left of Dynamo was his top half above the waist, minus his right arm. X and Axl stood in horror looking at the mangled maverick in front of them. Dynamo raised his head weakly and rasped out a plea.

"P-please… help…me…" he struggled out.

Then, a massive figure came down from above, bringing a massive horned boot crashing down on Dynamo, smashing his head into oblivion and spreading oil and metal scraps onto the ground near where it once was. The dark armored figure just stood there, staring at the two reploids in front of it. Its glowing red eyes gave off a bloodlust that would have frightened _Sigma_. It flapped it'd giant bat-like wings, and the monster was floating in the air. X stared in horror. Axl blinked in disbelief. The helmet design, minus the bat-like fins, was unmistakable.

"Z-Zero!?" X stuttered.

It was Zero. His armor had turned black, blue, and silver, gained bat-like wings and helmet fins, and now had massive blade-like claws on his hands. The saber-toothed snarl on Zero's face turned into a smile of insanity. He inhaled deeply, and then let it out. It came out as a blasting sonic shriek that nearly ripped apart the audio receptors of the two Maverick hunters. The force of the sonic blast caused X and Axl to go flying back into the opposite walls. X slammed into the concrete, and saw stars for a brief moment. He didn't have much time to recover. In a blur, Zero was upon him, and delivered a brutal left slash of his claws, which would have ripped X cleanly in half, had he not avoided it. Another killer attack, this time from the right, which X dodged. X didn't expect Zero's next move. Zero had used the momentum of the right hook to spin around and deliver a kick to X's gut and yelled "shiZAH!!" The pain was incredible. The kick had enough force to rip through a steel wall like tissue paper, but X was only sent flying back. Axl saw an opportunity, and rained a hail of bullets into Zero's back. They didn't even scratch the paint. Zero turned to face the attacker, and let out a cackle that could have been spawned from the lowest pit in hell. Zero charged at Axl, and it was all over in mere seconds. Zero struck Axl with a series of strikes so fast, that the young Hunter's armor was covered in slash marks almost instantly. Zero finished his demonic combo with a mid-air somersault-kick that sent Axl skidding away along the floor. Zero landed on the floor, looking at his opponents, as if deciding which one to attack next.

"Zero… What happened to you?" X asked himself. Deep down, X knew that this monster was Zero, but at the same time, it wasn't. Something had made him lose his mind completely.

X heard a low chuckling beside him. Sigma was on the ground next to X, heavily damaged. His armor was almost completely destroyed, and chunks of his body were missing. He looked up at X with a look of evil triumph.

"He's embraced his true self, X. He's become the ultimate maverick."

Sigma struggled to his knees, and raised his hands into the air.

"He has become… Absolute Zero! Gah ha ha ha ha- URK!!"

Sigma's insane laughter was cut off with a grunt of pain. Sigma had been lifted off his feet by Zero, whose claws were embedded into his chest. Sigma coughed violently, and oil dripped from his mouth. X dashed over to Axl as Absolute Zero took advantage of Sigma's state of vulnerability, and tore off his right arm with a sickening sound, and threw the broken maverick to the floor. Sigma let out one last groan of agony, and teleported away in defeat.

Axl seemed to be okay, if not in a bit of pain. His armor had taken the brunt of Absolute Zero's attack, so the bodily damage was thankfully minimal. "How are we gonna stop him? He's completely out of control, and we can't even keep up with him!" he said.

X looked back to his crazed and possessed friend, and Absolute Zero stared back, eyes still glowing a shade of blood.

"I don't know. I just don't know, Axl."

X had little time to think about. With a demonic, floor shaking roar, Absolute Zero was flying at the Maverick Hunters with claws bared. X threw up his arms in defense, expecting to be ripped to shreds.

The attack never came.

X lowered his arms, and saw the familiar silver and blue armor, and purple hair of Layer. She had her arms outstretched, as if shielding the Hunters from attack. What X saw next amazed him.

Absolute Zero wasn't advancing.

He was looking at Layer with an unreadable expression.

"Zero, please! Don't do this! Please come back to me… I don't want to lose you again…" said Layer.

The scarlet glow in Absolute Zero's eyes disappeared.

"…L-Layer?" He stuttered in Zero's voice rather than Absolute Zero's hellish growl.

Zero's eyes were now his normal sky blue, and were fixed to Layer's. X let a smile take over his face. Axl let out a sigh of relief. Zero was hopefully back to normal. However, all feelings of relief were shattered in a split second. Zero screamed in agony, and his body lurched into the air.

Zero looked down to see an energy blade protruding from his chest.

Zero gasped and choked in pain, and when he did, oil filled his mouth. The demon armor disappeared, and Zero's armor returned to its normal red and white color. The sky blue eyes became deathly empty. His body jerked violently as the energy blade was pulled from his chest. Zero landed on his feet, and then crumpled to his knees. His body fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Standing behind where Zero had been was a yellow reploid with a horned helmet, horned shoulder pads, and a body that seemed to flow like pink plasma. From each wrist, a pink energy blade flared menacingly. His eyes were brilliant red, and his twisted smile was full of venom. X instantly recognized the reploid, and his anger flared within him.

"Double…" X hissed.

"Been awhile, X! I haven't seen you since the Final Weapon. Looks like you've picked up some new armor, too."

"Shut up!" X barked, pointing his buster at Double and charging energy.

Double cackled and said "Aww, come on, X… don't be like that! All I did was spy on you a little."

X gritted his teeth. "You pretended to be my friend, Double! I trusted you!"

"Heh, so naïve, as always. You haven't changed bit."

"Don't pretend to know me!" X yelled, his anger peaking.

Double chuckled. "But I do know you, X. I was your friend, after all…"

"I said SHUT UP!!" X cried as he released the charge shot at Double's head.

The attack caught Double off guard. He dodged the blast, but received a jump kick from X almost a millisecond later. Layer dove for cover and Axl hauled the unconscious Zero onto his back and leapt away. Double staggered back, and was knocked down by a destructive punch to the face. Double slammed to the ground, and X stamped down hard on his head, breaking off one of the helmet horns. Double rolled away and sprang to his feet, only to be knocked to the ground again when X round-house kicked him in the head. The yellow maverick stood up again, and looked at X with a grin of twisted amusement.

"Getting angry, are we, X? Good… show me what you can really do!" he taunted.

X's rage exploded. His eyes began shining a brilliant white, and a blue aura erupted from his body as X's Xtreme Overdrive activated by itself. The very air around X seemed to be distorted with the power being given off. Clouds of dust swirled around him, and small pebbles began to levitate.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" roared X, who's voice seemed to echo for no reason.

Double's insane grin fled his face, and was replaced with a look of horror. Then _that_ face changed to one wracked with pain as X kicked him in the stomach with the force of an airbus. Double flew into the wall and slammed into the concrete and steel, and X was there in a streak of his red scarf. He brutally ripped Double from the wall by the neck and slammed him into the ground. X grabbed his opponent by the arm, and swung his entire body at the wall, leaving a large crater, then flung him into the air. X leapt up to meet him in mid-air, and delivered an explosive kick into Double's head, sending him crashing to the ground. Double crashed to the steel floor violently, and X landed cat footedly a few feet away.

Double staggered to his feet. X rushed him, and slammed him into the ground by the neck again. Double tried to retaliate by aiming a stab at X's side, but X grabbed his arm and easily tore it off. Double shrieked in pain, but X silenced him by jamming his buster barrel into his mouth. Double's eyes were filled with fear. He frantically tried to beg X for mercy though muffled by the buster crammed between his jaws.

"NO MERCY!!" X yelled.

He fired. Blue plasma filled Double's mouth until it completely incinerated the jaws, and the cranium exploded. Double's head was blown clean off his shoulders. The headless body stopped struggling against X, and went limp. X panted in rage, and aimed his buster barrel down Double's open neck and toward his vulnerable inner circuits and mechanisms.

"DIE!!" X roared as he fired another massive plasma bolt into Double's body.

Circuits and wires were incinerated, all of Double's bodily mechanisms were destroyed, and numerous holes erupted from his plasma-like armor. Double was dead. Completely dead this time. The aura disappeared from X's body, and his eyes returned to normal. He stared for a moment at his handiwork. Double was a mutilated corpse. Nothing but a hollow of armor. Completely and utterly slaughtered by someone who was supposed to be a hero.

X dropped Double's body, which he had been holding at the shoulder, and stood up while returning his arm to normal. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in Double's blood-like oil. He looked at Double's carcass again. Then back at his hands. He dropped his hands to his sides, and took a few shaky steps backward. All of his armor was stained with Double's fluids. A last insult, perhaps.

X dropped to his knees He clutched his helmeted head, and screamed in anguish. He hadn't needed to do that. What he had just done seemed so…maverick. He had viciously slaughtered a reploid who didn't stand a chance, and both of them knew it. Then, he had blown the lifeless body to smithereens out of anger.

Tears streaked down X's face.

_What separates me from a maverick now!?_ He thought.

Axl walked over to X and placed a hand on X's shoulder. X looked into his friends eyes expecting to see fear and contempt in his eyes; it was nothing less than he deserved. Instead, he saw compassion and understanding. X supposed that nothing less could be expected of Axl.

X stood up, and walked to the exit, not saying another word.

The battle was over.

-

Upon the Hunters' return, Zero had been rushed to the repair bay and was in critical care, but was expected to make a full recovery. He would surely be put through some extensive testing afterward, though. Axl was also being repaired, but his damage was mild. Layer refused to leave Zero's side.

X was standing on the roof of the MHHQ, his red energy scarf extended, and swaying in the breeze. His thoughts were racing.

_What I did back there… I was in perfect control of my actions, but I wasn't at the same time. Was it because of the Xtreme Overdrive? _

X looked up at the clouds, shaded a bright pinkish red glow in the setting sun.

_No. It couldn't have been. It's not the sort of thing that would possess my mind. It's only a combat feature. It's not like Absolute Zero._ He contemplated.

X took off his helmet and ran a gloved hand through his sweat -drenched brown hair. He tucked the helmet under his arm and turned his head back to face the sky. He heard light footsteps behind him. X knew who it was even before the pink armored navigator wrapped her arms around his abdomen and kissed his cheek.

"I got the mission report from Layer." she said after a moment.

X closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I guess you heard about everything that happened, then." X said solemnly.

Alia nodded, and held him tighter.

X heaved a huge sigh and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I just can't help but wonder… after doing something as horrible as I did… am I going maverick?"

Alia frowned at X.

"X, that's ridiculous! We all get angry at some point, and when we do, it's sometimes hard to control what we say or do. You're not a maverick, you're just experiencing a human emotion that we were programmed to be able to feel."

X slowly shook his head.

"It's more than that. When I killed him… when I ripped that traitor to shreds…"

X's hand clenched into a fist so tightly that the servos in his fingers creaked in protest.

"…I enjoyed it."

Alia gasped and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I blasted his head clean off, and I was filled with a sick joy… Then I felt it even more when I…"

"When you what?"

"…… I took his headless body, and I blew it up from the inside. I especially enjoyed that."

Alia was speechless. X felt artificial tears slide down is synthetic cheeks for the second time that day.

"I enjoyed it, but… I didn't want to. I didn't want to at all. I hated feeling like that."

Alia placed her head onto his chest.

"Well… you at least regret feeling like that, right?"

"Of course… why?"

"The fact that you regret actions like that is proof enough that you're nowhere near going maverick."

"Huh?" X said in confusion.

"If you were a maverick, you would do those kinds of things, and feel things like that, and wouldn't regret it. Then you would do it whenever you could, given the chance."

She looked into his emerald eyes and continued.

"You're not like that, X. You don't like feeling like that. You're no maverick."

They continued to look into each other's eyes for a moment, before X embraced her tightly.

"Thank you, Alia."

"You're welcome." Alia said as she slowly separated from X's embrace and walked back to the door. Before she left, she turned back and told him something more.

"You're a hero, X. You're my hero, and I'll love you no matter what regrettable things you may do."

And she left.

She left him with a much improved mood. X looked back at the sunset, and scoffed at himself. Him, a maverick. What was he thinking? He would be able to sleep better tonight now.

X looked at the sunset for a bit longer with a smile on his face, until he heard the sound of jet boosters behind him. X's smile faded, but he never turned to greet the unwelcome guest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the reploid behind him.

"I'm here to give you some information." said Vile.

X turned to face his rival clad in green and yellow armor.

"What kind of information?" demanded X.

"Information on Sigma. I suggest you listen to it."

X narrowed his eyes.

"I'm listening."

"Good. Listen closely…Sigma's been letting you win."

"WHAT!?"

"He's allowed you to thrash him several times over already because he's apparently picked up anew ability. He can absorb combat data now."

"Wait- then that means…" X trailed off.

Vile nodded.

"He's already absorbed data from your Overdrive thing. He's probably absorbed data from whatever happened to Zero too. He's gonna use it to power himself up and make himself invincible. However, it's gonna take some time. He'll be most vulnerable right before he does it, because he's gonna recycle and refresh his combat data. That's when you should strike." Vile explained.

X mulled over what Vile told him, and memorized it.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were on Sigma's side."

Vile scoffed and turned away. "I'm on nobody's side. I've only ever fought for myself, and I'm sick of Sigma thinking he can order me around. It's time that he was knocked off his high horse."

X nodded. "Thank you, Vile."

"Don't get used to it. Like I said a long time ago, I'm gonna be the one who changes the world, not Sigma. Next time we meet, we'll be enemies again. Don't forget that."

With that, Vile ignited his jetpack and flew away into the sunset.

X looked after him as he flew away. He knew that if What Vile told him was true, he was going to have to be prepared for the worst, should it come about.

X would have to be ready for anything.

-

Okay, I was wrong. THIS is my favorite chapter. Now, the fate of this story is up to my readers. Should I add a few more chapters, and if so give me ideas, or should I go right into the big finale?(which I plan to make 3 chapters long at least plus the epilogue.) Your choice! Now if I don't start getting more reviews from DIFFERENT people, I think I'm gonna lose my mind. (no offense to Star Ninja, you're the best!)People, LEAVE REVIEWS!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!


	12. Insanity rising

Ahh, I've finally got a whole lot of ideas. I'm gonna get right down to putting them on paper-err… document…thing…yeah. I guess people like this story so much, that they're recommending it to others. I find that extremely awesome, and those of you who are doing so are the BEST!!! Anyway, I intend to have at least 15 chapters in this story, so readers, hang with me! Now, onto the chapter.

What True Power Really Is!

-

"So Sigma's been absorbing all of our combat data?" asked Axl.

X nodded. X, Zero, Axl, the navigators, and Commander Signas were in the command center, discussing their next move against Sigma. X had apparently gained new intelligence on Sigma's plots against the hunters, and had just reported everything.

"That's bad. _Really_ bad. X, how powerful was your Xtreme Overdrive again?" asked Zero.

"At least five times more powerful than the X-drive from the Hermes armor." X said with his arms crossed.

"And with what happened to Zero, Sigma must have absorbed Zero's transformation data-"

"Speaking of which," Zero interrupted "I've found that I can enter and exit that form while maintaining control over my mind."

"How did you manage to do that?" X asked.

Zero shrugged.

"Don't really know. When I woke up in the medical lab yesterday, Absolute Zero was just another option on my HUD. I can go back and forth between it and my normal armor now." explained Zero.

"Well, if Sigma's absorbed data from X and Zero, do you think he absorbed data from me when he nearly scrapped me last week?" asked Axl.

"It's highly possible." replied Signas. "Were you using any combat enhancements when you fought him?"

Axl shook his head. "No, he didn't give me an opportunity to go into stealth mode, that sunuva-"

Zero clapped a hand over Axl's mouth to prevent any profanity.

"If Sigma is planning to use our combat data and if what your source told you is true, then we only have a slim chance at beating him this time. We can only hope that he didn't already get data from the virus that's dormant inside Axl. If Sigma got Lumine's data, he'd be nearly unstoppable." said X.

Douglas ran into the room at that instant.

"X! I've got good news and bad news." he panted.

"Alright, give me the good first." said X.

Douglas handed X a large device.

"I've completed a buster attachment for you. It's called the Guard Buster!"

X transformed his arm into his buster, and clipped on the attachment. Suddenly, his body shimmered, and X felt like he had become heavier.

"What does it do?"

"It slightly decreases your buster's attack, but adds enhanced shielding to your armor."

"Alright, and the bad news?"

"None of your enhanced armors are compatible with your current armor upgrades." said Douglas nervously.

X's jaw dropped to the floor. everyone in the command center knew that he was about to go off. Zero was making frantic body signals to duck for cover. Zero hid behind a control panel, Signas and the navigators hid behind Signas's command console, Axl hid behind Zero, and Douglas was too afraid to move.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled X so loud that several windows miles away broke.

When it was all over, X was being held back by Zero and Axl, who were preventing him from tearing Douglas limb from limb while he screamed a scrambled and garbled line of curses mixed with threats.

"Wait! There is some more good news!" said Douglas in a mild panic, seeing as X was slightly foaming at the mouth. "I'm in the process of building a new set of armor for you."

Hearing this, X calmed down instantly and the two Hunters who were restraining him let go.

"What kind of armor?" asked a still annoyed X.

Douglas grinned proudly as he brandished a schematic out of seemingly thin air and showed its content to everyone. At the top was written 'Ultimate Cannon Armor.' Several diagrams of X in highly advanced looking armor, two massive blasters on each arm, a huge disc shaped energy pack, and quite a few jet boosters were drawn all over with footnotes littering most of the free space. X stared in sheer awe at what was going to be his future enhanced armor.

"How do you plan to make this? Stuff like this is gonna take a lot of material." said Signas.

"Yes, I know. Luckily, I have come up with a solution to that as well. Since the old armor suits are useless now, I planned to strip them down for parts and use them for the new ultimate armor." explained Douglas.

"Even the Falcon Armor?" asked X sadly.

Douglas nodded and rolled up the schematic, and placed it in his pocket.

"Well, how much is done already?" asked Axl, who eagerly wanted to see this armor in action.

Douglas grinned cheekily, and pulled out a small device and aimed it at X. He clicked a button, and X's arms were enveloped in a white light. His hands disappeared, his forearms extended and widened, then the glow faded leaving two massive cannons on X's arms. At the elbows were massive ammo magazines, and several energy tanks. X stared mouth agape at his cannons, but quickly snapped back to reality when he stumbled forward due to their sheer weight, and landed flat on his face. Douglas yelped, then pushed the button again, and the cannons disappeared.

"It needs a few upgrades." Said Douglas as X got to his feet.

"I can see why you put those hover jets on. Those guns are heavy!" X said.

"Well, I had better get back to it. If I work fast enough, I should have it ready in three days." said Douglas, then turned and walked out of the Command Center.

X told his internal systems to switch his buster back to the X-buster and store the Guard buster for later. Then, he turned his attention to everyone else.

"How 'come X gets all the cool stuff?" asked Axl.

Zero frowned at Axl. "Axl, you can change into ANY reploid on the planet. As soon as Douglas finishes the Ultimate Armor, you can just copy its data and turn into it. You have all that and you have the nerve to complain?" Zero said.

"Oh, yeah." he replied while scratching his cheek. "Heh, I'm still the coolest." said Axl cheekily.

"Riiiight. Anyway, back to the matter of Sigma. We need a way to take him down and keep him down for good this time." said X.

"That's simple." said Zero.

X raised an eyebrow.

"Your anti-virus. The same one you transferred to me that eliminated my virus may very well be the key factor in wiping out Sigma for good this time." Zero explained.

"Then we'd need a way to isolate its data and convert it into a weapon of some sort."

"Leave that to me. If there's one thing I can do, it's design weapons. I made my Axl bullets all by myself." Axl offered.

"I don't think so, Axl. I just need to isolate the anti-virus, then filter it into my buster. I doubt I'd get more than one shot, but I'm confident I can get a clear shot." said X.

Signas calculated something for a moment, then formulated a plan.

"Alright then. Alia, Pallette, and Layer, I want you to get right to work and try to locate Sigma's current hideout. X, I want you to work on isolating your anti-virus. Zero, you can help him, since it's inside you too." Signas ordered, then turned to Axl.

"Axl, what's your current rank and unit?" Signas asked.

"Rank-A, sir, and I'm in X's number 17 unit."

"Not anymore. I am promoting you to the hunter rank-S, and I am placing you in command of the number 12 unit, effective immediately." ordered Signas.

Axl's face lit up in a smile that practically stretched beyond his facial limits, and for good reason too. The number 12 unit had been considered legendary up until the Repliforce war when it's commander Magma Dragoon had gone maverick. Since then, the unit of elites had been on standby. Now, Axl was in command. His own unit. A unit of ELITES for crying out loud.

"That did it." said X "I haven't seen him smile like that since we uncovered all those Linkin Park CD's in that old warehouse."

Zero sniffed loudly at that. "Geez… they're not even very good." Zero turned his attention back to Signas.

"Are you sure putting Axl in that unit is such a good idea, commander?" Zero asked.

Signas raised an eyebrow. "Why's that, Zero?"

"That unit's bad luck. Every commander of that unit so far has gone maverick." Zero explained.

"Then Axl's appointment is a good thing." X retorted. "Remember, Axl's a new-gen. He _can't_ go maverick."

"Assuming that the virus that Lumine gave him when we were on the moon doesn't affect him, of course." Zero added.

X nodded in agreement, but then noticed a faint sound of knuckles cracking next to him. He turned his head to find Axl gritting his teeth clenched tightly, and his fists curled so tight that his mechanical joints did the human equivalent of cracking his knuckles. What disturbed X the most was that Axl's eyes had gone from their usual olive green to a shade of bright yellow.

"Axl?" X said in alarm.

Axl blinked once, and his eyes returned to normal, and he seemed to re-focus on his surroundings. He clutched his head and swayed on his feet for a brief moment, then caught his balance. He looked around and saw everyone's looks of concern and confusion at him, and couldn't find any words to say. Not knowing what else to do, Axl wheeled about and ran out of the command center.

"Axl, wait!" X yelled and bolted after him. Once in the hallway, he could hear Signas yelling "Alright everyone, show's over. You have your orders, so…"

X didn't hear any more.

-

The morning sun reflected off the roof tiles, making the roof an even more beautiful place than it usually was. The only thing that was disturbing the peaceful scene was a horribly distressed young reploid known as Axl, but at the time, he didn't even know if he was who he thought he was anymore. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, couldn't move, and was on the verge of nausea. Another disturbance, and a blue and gold armored reploid slowly approached the young Hunter.

Silence.

For a long, uncomfortable time, that was the only sound was the wind crashing into the side of HQ. When it seemed unbearable, X finally broke the silence.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

Axl was still for a moment, but then nodded.

X stepped closer so that he stood not two feet from the new commander of the 12th unit.

X continued "It's the virus, isn't it?"

Axl nodded again. He swallowed hard, then said in a shaky voice "It's been getting worse."

He took in a deep breath, and continued "Parts of my armor have been changing color… I'd look in the mirror, and my eyes… they were like _his_…" he trailed off.

"Lumine's, right?"

That had been the wrong thing to say. As soon as the name escaped X's synthetic lips, Axl's body tensed, and shuddered.

"Axl?" X said in alarm, and put a hand on his armored shoulder.

Doing that was also been a mistake. As soon as X's gloved fingertips came into contact with Axl, the young reploid gagged and arched his back, and his pupils shrank to the size of pinholes. X reeled back in shock as Axl crumpled to his hands and knees, and began to heave violently, as though trying to vomit.

X quickly used his comm. link to contact Lifesaver.

"Lifesaver, we need an emergency team on the roof, stat!" X yelled into his headset before kneeling at Axl's side.

The first thing that he noticed was that Axl's eyes had turned bright yellow again, and his pupils had completely disappeared.

X sensed what was about to happen, and jumped backward a safe distance away with his buster locked and loaded.

"GRAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Axl cried in agony as his body lurched itself into the air. The dark blue orbs on his head and chest started to glow a fierce white, not unlike moonlight, and Axl's black began to change colors. Black became white, red became blue, gray became purple, and finally Axl's orange hair turned to lavender. When the horrible scene had ended, Axl floated back to the floor with a soft clank.

"A-axl?" X stammered.

The white armored Axl turned around.

The grin plastered to his face dripped with bloodlust.

X, even more alarmed now, began the charging sequence on his buster.

"Axl, don't make me do this! I'm your friend!" X begged hopelessly.

The monster just chuckled; a hideous mixture of Axl's own voice and that of the long dead Lumine's. Axl held up one palm toward X, then all hell broke loose. X was blasted backward by a shockwave with the force of a meteor. He flew across the roof, until he was stopped rather painfully by slamming into the roof's entrance, then crumpling to the floor. Struggling to maintain consciousness, X hauled himself to his knees and managed to hear the monster's voice.

"Axl's not here anymore; I'm in control now, X." spoke Lumine's dominance over Axl's mind.

The monster kneeled in front of a hurting X, and spat in his face.

"How's it feel to have one of your closest friends turn on you?"

X only growled at this. It was all he could do.

"It's as it should be. It is the nature of all reploids to have dominance over the weak, and I'm at the top of the food chain." Lumine hissed.

"SHUT UP!!" roared X, as he was surrounded by a shining blue aura.

"You have no right to talk that way! You have no right to LIVE!!" he yelled.

X entered Xtreme Overdrive with a massive shockwave spreading outward, ripping up the roof paneling and knocking the possessed Axl back some twenty feet.

Axl landed on his feet, and faced X with an animalistic snarl. They both just stood there, waiting.

"I don't know what you did to Axl," said X, "But I'd rather he be dead than under your control. I know he'd want it that way too."

X raised his buster.

"I'm going to end this! For Axl!!"

X fired.

…

_Axl… if you're in there, don't give up…_

-

*Whew!* I don't even know how many months that took! I wanted to get this up before x-mas, at least. Looks like I did it! This chapter is an X-mas present to all my loyal readers. I haven't given up! Believe in me, I have plenty more ideas, but they may take awhile to get down onto a word document. Well, Merry Christmas everyone! until next chapter…


End file.
